Coasting On A Dream
by gbriee
Summary: At 17, Ash has been training super hard for 7 years to finally have the chance to compete in the Indigo Pokémon League to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master... I hate summaries! please just read and review, Pokéshipping and lots of AshxMisty fluff... some drama but a happy ending guaranteed ! thanks you guys! *DISCLAIMER : I don't own Pokémon though I wish I did!*
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a sunny day in the Indigo Plateau region, and Misty Waterflower closed her eyes, comfortably prompting her head back on the passenger side seat. Her window was partially rolled down and just the right amount of breeze frolicked her face, all at once keeping her cooled down in the hot sun's rays and gently blowing her hair away from her sweaty neck.

They were finally really here. They had driven a long 8h all the way from Pallet Town, plus a solid extra hour for all the traffic there had been as soon as they had passed Mt. Silver. Route 23 was jammed packed today as the only other road to the Indigo Plateau, Victory Road, was currently shut down for renovations. Just in time for the Indigo Pokémon League. Very convenient.

But 8 hours in traffic was nothing compared to the 7 years they had waited for this moment. 7 years that seemed to have flown by in what seemed like an instant to Misty; 7 wonderful years that she had spent travelling around the world with her best friend and favorite person in the whole entire universe, Ash Ketchum. Ash also happened to be the designated driver of his mother's Land Rover, as they were on their way towards the Indigo Plateau.

''Hang in there, Mist. We're almost there,'' said Ash, casting a sideways glance at his best friend. Ash knew Misty probably could not wait to get off the road - she had no patience for long trips. Which was, in a way, ironic, because she had been following him around the world, being there at his side the whole time for the 7 years that he had been chasing his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. Or, as his 10 yeard old self so proudly liked to declare to anyone who would hear it, the greatest Pokémon master the world would ever see.

Region after region, city after city, gym after gym, Ash had collected badges by defeating gym leaders from all over the world. He and Misty, along with their trusty third party, Brock Owens - whom had to leave the group 2 years ago to return to tend to his hectic family after the death of his father - had travelled by sea, on land, and in the skies, trusting their instincts and seizing every single day as an opportunity for adventure, with no sense of duty or responsibility - except to their Pokémon and each other, of course. For years, they had lived as nomads, travelling with as little as possible but always making sure to carry the essentials such as their sleeping bags, clothing and food. Then Brock had returned home, and Misty and Ash not only lost a friend, a partner, a big brother, but also their designated cook and wise-man for all things Pokémon.

Ash looked over at Misty again and this time she was looking at him, head tilted slightly to the left. She smiled when he looked at her, holding his gaze, and Ash's heart melted. Sure, it had been great to have had Brock around for four years, but the three years that Misty and Ash had been alone together had brought them even closer than they already were. It was really when Brock left that they had ceased their senseless and endless argueing - partially because they had matured, given their age of 14, and also partially because it really wasn't that fun. Without Brock to change the subject when they were feuding, it got awfully quiet and unnecessarily tense between them. For the past three years, they had learned to be patient and respectful to one another at all times. Sure, they still did argue on occasion, but during these three years they had also both learned the concept of apologizing. And that went a long way.

Now, at 17, Ash and Misty rarely ever fought. Ash had grown into the mature, gentle and kind young man that she had always hoped (and secretly knew) he would become. Without losing his spark of course - that fire in him that craved for adventure. There was just so much of Ash that she loved, so many reasons why he was her best friend. It was all of that and more that had made her decide to never leave his side. She just couldn't picture her life without him in it - she loved going to sleep at night because she knew the next day, she'd wake up next to Ash, and it would be a brand new day. Whatever life had in store for them, they would face it together. Whatever challenge or feat, one would be always there for the other. It was a promise they had made to each other on a starry night when they were ten years old, lying next to each other in their sleeping bags (being very careful NOT to touch.) As kids, they would constantly bicker at each other throughout the day but as soon as Brock would be asleep, Ash and Misty would always end up having a normal, civilized conversation before falling asleep and subconsciously, inching closer and closer together. In the morning, Brock would always chuckle at the sight of his two younger friends, unknowingly huddled together with the occasional Misty's head in the crest of Ash's shoulder, her arm lying on his chest, or the both of them lying in the same direction with Ash's arm draped around her waist, his face burried in her scarlet hair. Then one of the would always wake up before the other and pretend like it never happened, and seldom was it past breakfast before they would start picking fights with each other again. Brock just shook his head and wondered when the day would come that they would finally just admit to themselves and each other the truth; Misty and Ash were a perfect match.

They still hadn't confessed their feelings to each other yet, although Misty had known since the very first day that she liked Ash (as a 10 year old, she wouldn't go as far as every saying ''loved.'') But now... now was different. Not only had they grown from children to teenagers, but their relationship had also grown from puppy love to deep affection. They had been through so much together, so many adventures, so many times that Ash had been there to catch her fall, wipe her tears, and make her laugh. Ash had taken a little longer than Misty had to realize that he loved her, clouded by his feelings of friendship and his general cluelessness about love due to his young age. Misty had always been ahead of Ash, though they were the same age - as far as he remembered, she had always been mature for her age, thinking something through 10 times before doing it, while Ash had been impulsive, near reckless.

And sure, it had pissed her off - A LOT - that Ash would just throw himself into danger without a plan when they'd find themselves in critical situations; still she had to admit that as much as his recklessness had put them all in danger numerous times, Misty sowed him her life. Ash would do anything to protect the ones he loved - his friends, his pokémon... and especially, Misty. Whenever something bad happened to them as a group, Ash would always check on Misty first and foremost, and vice versa. And that was one of the things she loved and admired the most about Ash - his endless courage and unfaltering dedication to protect the ones that were dear to him.

Misty looked at Ash now, his beautiful, disheveled black hair blowing in the wind as he looked ahead, one hand on the wheel. How much he had changed during the years... yet somehow still looked the same. All the travelling that they had done over the years had shaped him out out his short, boyish figure, and had transformed him into a tall, broad young man - he had to be at least 5'11 now. Ash had also started running and lifting weights during his free time, and was currently in top physical shape. Misty had never seen him so... so muscular. He had easily put on a good 15 pounds of pure muscle in the last two years and she had to admit he looked absolutely breathtaking without his shirt on. And, given that they spent almost of their time outdoors, his darker complexion was easily maintained giving him a fabulous year-round tan - to Misty, there was no one in the world that was more perfect than Ash Ketchum.

Ash turned to steal another glance at Misty again, half-hoping she wouldn't be looking at him this time, scared that she might think it's weird that he kept looking over at her like that. He couldn't help it; she looked so beautiful with the sun shining down on her like that... and the way her hair gently whipped around her face in the wind. He looked at her soft porcelain skin, almost shining in the sunlight. Misty never could tan much, but Ash didn't care - quite the opposite, he loved the color of her creamy white skin. It fit with her fiery red hair and green eyes. And her small, delicate lips... truth was, he wouldn't change a thing about her if he could. Misty was the most beautiful girl in the world, and Ash considered himself so lucky to have her as his best friend.

Of course, there were many, many reasons why she was his best friend. Sure, Misty could have a hell of a temper at times when something displeased her, but ever since they had quit their childish fighting Ash often found himself actually supporting Misty when she spoke her mind. She spent her time helping people, and pokémon, in need - nothing upset Misty more than injustice and cruelty, and that made Ash love her even more.

She has such a kind heart, he thought, while carefully brushing a fallen strand of hair away from the sleeping Misty's face. Little did he know that Misty had not yet fallen asleep - just dozing off, in between sleep and reality, and had felt the delicate gesture, making her heart flip.

God, Misty, you are so pathetic. You'd think that after three years of sleeping with the guy night after night you would get used to his touch and stop freaking out every time he laid a finger on you.

Still, there was no point in denying it - she really did flip every single time she made physical contact with Ash. Even a simple hug from him made her heart race. Of course, she would never admit it to him or even let it show. It was something she enjoyed privately, to herself... nothing could take that feeling away from her and she loved it.

Ash...

And suddenly, there he was in her head, his handsome face merely inches away from her own as they did nothing but look into each other's eyes on a sandy beach. Misty could hear the waves crashing on the nearby shore and their Pokémon playing together in the sand - Pikachu, Starmie, Squirtle - giving her a sense of familiarity and comfort in her dream. She smiled at how perfect this moment felt, staring into the eyes of the beautiful raven-haired boy who's chocolate eyes were boring into her very own, unflinching and unmoving, although his smile crept wider and wider at every passing second.

She knew this was the perfect moment to tell him she loved him. Even if she knew she was dreaming... she thought of this as some sort of test run. After all, if she wasn't game to tell him in real life, might as well take the shot in her dream. And if he pushed her away or told him he didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't have to go through the stages of murderous embarassment. She would just wake up.

''Ash, I have to -''

''Shhh...'' he whispered as she started to speak, gently pressing his index finger to her lips.

Misty knew she was dreaming but the dream felt so real that she let herself believe it was real, giving in to every emotion her bursting heart had been longing to feel for the longest time now. She lay there in the sand, facing the boy she loved, immobile as a statue as she watched him inch closer... and closer... and closer... finally she could feel his cool breath on her lips and closed her eyes, feeling like she could explode at any second.

''Misty?''

''Mmmm... yes Ash?''

''Misty.''

Misty opened her eyes, confused, and saw that they had finally come to a stop. She then realized that they were in a parking lot. Could it be? Yes, at last! They were here! Finally, they had arrived at the Pokémon Village. Then, Misty looked towards Ash, blushing when she remembered the dream she'd just had about him. His whole body was turned towards her, casually leaning against the window.

''What on Earth were you dreaming about?'' he asked her, narrowing his eyes, fighting a crooked, reluctant smile, clearly amused by what he had just witnessed. Misty wondered what exactly he had heard her do.. or seen her do? Had she made sounds? Had she called out his name in her sleep? She gulped.

''I don't uh... remember,'' she replied weakly, avoiding his gaze. Ash knew she did this when she lied, but decided to let it drop. If she didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to press it. But he was very curious to know what had gotten her to smile like crazy in her sleep and he was almost sure she had said his name...

''Alright then. Well, we're finally here Mist!'' Ash beamed. He could barely contain his excitement.

Misty smiled, his excitement getting to her as well. She was so happy for Ash. This had been his dream ever since she could remember, from the first time she had met him 7 years ago - and she knew it extended even further beyond that moment. Ash had always wanted to become a Pokémon Master, ever since his father had... left their family when he was merely 5 years old. Misty was so glad to have been there with him the whole time, following through every step of his journey right to the moment that he, as well as she, felt he was finally ready for his shot at the title.

The League rules said that participants had to be at least 16 years of age to enter the competition. However, Ash had decided to wait another year before entering to make sure he was ready. He had taken this time to work even harder than he had before, working out like a madman and also making sure to give all of his pokemon a daily practice battle, all the while continuing his travels and making sure to discover as many new things about Pokémon as he could, taking notes and observing every little detail in battle.

Last year, Ash and Misty had come to the Pokémon League as spectators to form an idea of what to expect when Ash would finally be ready to enter himself. Ash had been like a little boy - so excited he had been practically bouncing off the walls - yet during the matches Misty had found him to be very quiet and focused, watching every trainer's move very intently; their choice of pokémon, what attacks they used, their defensive skills...

And now, it was his turn.

Ash pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed a hand on the door handle.

''Let's go.''


	2. Day 1: Checking In

Day 1 : Checking In

Ash, Misty and Pikachu made their way through revolving doors at the reception of the main Pokémon League village building.

''Chuuu,'' cooed Pikachu, trailing behind Ash and amazed at the greatness of building. It was bright, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass. The walls, the high-beamed celing, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

''Yeah, it sure is beautiful in here, huh, Pikachu,'' said Ash in agreement, looking down at his small friend.

''Welcome to the Pokémon League! My name is Joan, how may I help you?'' chirped the friendly receptionist. She had curly, purple hair and wide, brown eyes.

''Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm checking in.''

''Alright, Mr. Ketchum. Just hold on one second...''

Misty grabbed Ash's arm excitedly and he glanced back at her, flashing her favourite humongous boyish smile in return. The receptionist clicked away at her computer, printing out Ash's registration card and fishing out their room key.

''Here you go, Mr. Ketchum. Room 212 of Building C.'' She produced a map from under the desk and indicated Building C.

''This is the main building, Building A. Building C is right over here. If you'd like to check in your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, it's situated right here. Today, you are welcome to asist the opening ceremony at 1 P.M., and then after you are free to attend the annual Pokémon League Fair that is situated... right here. Please return between the hours of 4 p.m. and 6 p.m. to randomly select your first opponent and field type for tomorrow morning. Any further questions?''

''No, thank you. Have a nice day.''

''Same to you, Mr. Ketchum. Have a wonderful time at the Pokémon Village, and good luck for tomorrow.''

''Wow, she was really friendly,'' Misty commented as they made their way to Building C with their huge load of luggage. Mostly all of her stuff, she noted sheepishly, seeing Ash trying to contain all of her 5 heavy bags in both hands, but not seeming to mind for a second. Misty simply carried his duffel bag and... another one of her bags.

''Mist, can you reach for the key in my pocket, please? My hands are kinda... full.''

Misty's face flushed. She really shouldn't have brought so much stuff... poor Ash.

''Oh, sure. Sorry about that Ash...''

''It's okay, don't worry about it,'' he reassured her, flashing her another dazzling smile. ''It's in my back pocket.''

This time, Misty's face flushed again, but not for the same reason.

The hotel room was nicely decorated, again painted in a light, pastel colour, again very open with a huge window covering the entire wall beside the... one bed, Misty noted.

''Sorry, there's only one bed. The rooms with two beds were significantly more expensive... and since we don't have much money I figured I'd save it for better purposes, such as taking you out and treating you to various gifts, Miss Waterflower,'' said Ash, closing in the distance between him and Misty and jokingly bowed down in front of her, hand behind his back. She smiled hugely, delighted.

''I hope you don't mind?''

''Of course not, dummy,'' she replied, swatting him lightly on the arm. He recoiled playfully and grinned.

''Good. Now if you don't mind, will you please attend the Opening Cermony with me?'' he asked, offering her his arm.

She linked it with her own. ''Absolutely, Mr. Ketchum. Let us be on our way.''

''On our way we are then. Hear, hear!''

''Pika!''

Ash glanced down at Pikachu, grinning. ''Sorry buddy. I almost forgot about ya there.''

The small yellow rodent frowned in dissatisfaction and rolled his eyes. That tended to happen alot now that he and Misty were always caught up with each other. And they weren't even a real couple... yet. Pikachu loved Misty, and he loved Ash, and he loved even more than Ash and Misty made each other so happy... but sometimes, he guiltily found himself missing the days when Ash was younger and the idea of romance had not even blossomed in his mind yet.

But Ash never forgot about him for long. Wherever he went, he always made sure that Pikachu was nearby and never left behind.

Pikachu squealed in delight as his master picked him up and swung him around.

''I'm sorry, Pikachu. Will you assist the Opening Cermony with me?''

''Pika!'' Pikachu exclaimed, throwing his little paws around Ash's neck.

Ash chuckled and kissed the top of the mouse's head. ''Let's go, guys!''


	3. Opening Ceremony & Selection of Opponent

Alright guys I've been on fire today... hope you're enjoying so far :) I will do my best at updating as soon as possible and I promise you I will never take more than one week per update so keep checking ! thanks you guys!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't and have never owned Pokémon though I wish did..

* * *

''Welcome everyone to the 76th edition of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League!''

Ash, Misty and Pikachu sat in the crowd and watched in amazement as the fireworks exploded everywhere around the oval-shaped and oversized stadium.

_This has to be the grass type arena,_ Ash thought to himself, seeing no other purpose or possibility for the empty, grass field. No body of water, no rocky relief...

Still it was so... so huge. Bigger than he remembered.

There was so much people it was almost unbelievable. Not all trainers, obviously, but it was all still very intimidating - families and friends cheered on as the President of the League explained the rules and regulations, rights and obligations of each participant, and wished everyone luck in the tournement.

''Each trainer is entitled to 10 matches - Match 10 being the ultimate and final test before being given the title of Pokémon Master. Whether or not you make it to Match 10 is each your own doing...''

Misty and Ash exchanged glances. Pikachu patted Ash on the arm. Ash grinned down at his friend and scratched the top of the little Pokémon's head.

''Matches 1 to 3 make up Round 1 of the Tournement. Matches 4 to 6, Round 2. 6 to 9, Round 3... and the final round is made up of one heated final match.''

''You are allowed to use only 3 Pokémon in Round 1. However, those who make it to the quarter and semi finals - otherwise said, matches 4 to 9 - are allowed 6 Pokémon. In the final round, there is a twist...''

''In the last and final round, the remaining 2 trainers will be given 3 randomly selected Pokémon. This last final test - working with Pokémon that aren't your own, will prove to the succesful trainer and all else that he or she is worthy of the title of Pokémon Master. It is in the League's belief that a true Pokémon Master can work with any curveball that come their way, and that he or she should also have a very good knowledge of all Pokémon, whether the trainer has battled with or against the pokémon in question or not.''

''Pika?'' the little Pokémon, taking in this information, worriedly looked up at his trainer, gently pulling on his t-shirt sleeve.

''Don't worry, Pikachu,'' Ash looked down at Pikachu with a reassuring smile. ''You'll still be up there with me on that podium, even if you can't battle with me. That is, IF I make it there...''

''You will,'' came the serious female voice beside him, grabbing his arm in support. He looked at Misty and her confidence in him shone in her beautiful green eyes, giving him a boost of confidence within himself in return.

He placed a hand on her thigh, a gesture that sent electric sparks down her spine.

''Thanks for believing in me, Misty.''

''Of-of course, Ash.''

''And now, the last participant in the Running of the Flame will run up the stadium steps to light the League's traditional and iconic Flame of Moltres!'' the president announced, and the crowd cheered as a young man appeared at the center of the stadium and made his way up the steps to the huge torch bowl. He threw his own torch into the bowl and instantly, the gigantic dish took fire. Sparks and flames spit out of the bowl, forming the illusion of the legendary Pokémon Moltres flying up and away from the stadium until finally it was out of sight. It was breath-taking - the crowd ooeed and ahhhed in admiration.

''Pika!'' breathed Pikachu.

''It's so pretty isn't it, Pikachu?''

''And with that, the Pokémon League Championship is officially on it's way! The first matches begin tomorrow morning! For now, everyone please relax and enjoy the festivities the Pokémon League Village has to offer. Make sure to pick up maps and pamphlets for event times and other various information. Good luck to all of you and see you in the morning. Oh, and one more thing - trainers, please do not forget to check in between 4 and 6 pm in the main building to be assigned your first match type and opponent for tomorrow! Have a nice day everyone!''

For the rest of the afternoon, Ash and Misty just walked around the site, exploring every aspect. The fair would be open tonight from 6 to 11, and they both concluded that it would be fun to go. After they'd had dinner, and Ash had even decided where he was going to take Misty when they had finished going around the village and was sure they had passed by all of the available restaurants. They had passed the entire afternoon pointing out and commenting that it would be fun to attend so and so event, but Ash had made a special mental note to himself earlier when Misty had pointed out a fancy restaurant.

''Wow, Ash, look! Is that... is that a restaurant?'' she wondered in elation, starting at the beautiful building that resembled a castle tower. It was made of grey bricks and the doors were painted a deep, crimson red with golden handles. Fortuna e il destino, was carved into the bricks.

''Is that... the name of it?''

''Probably. And you're right, it is a nice looking place.''

Upon saying that, Ash had casually changed the subject and led Misty into a different part of the campus, but had made a mental note to himself to remember the name and location of the restaurant so he could check the phonebook and make reservations for later.

The end of the afternoon finally came and both trainers were exhausted from all that walking around and excitement.

''Well, it's 4 oclock, Ash. Want to go find out who you'll be up against in your first match?'' Misty demanded excitedly, as if it were her who were competing in the morning.

''Yeah... you're right Mist. We should just get it over with now.''

Misty gently took his face in her hands. ''Cheer up, Mr. Pokémon Master. Have some confidence in yourself, sheesh - whatever happened to the over-confident and fearless little boy I used to know?''

''He's learned several lessons... that's what happened to him. Reality slapped him in the face quite a few times, if you recall. But I'm still fearless,'' he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking defiantly into her eyes. Misty forgot to breathe. He shouldn't be allowed to do that to her... ever. It should be a criminal offense.

''I'm just a little nervous. I just can't wait to be on that podium tomorrow. Then I'll be back to my usual, confident self. I know it.''

Misty smiled. ''I understand. Alright, let's go, scaredy-cat.''

''Hey!'' Misty laughed as she linked arms with Ash and dragged him away to the main building. ''Come on...''

''Welcome back, Mr. Ketchum!'' Joan chirped again at the sight of them. ''Have you come to select your first opponent?''

Ash sighed nervously. Pikachu grabbed his ankle and Misty took his hand in hers.

''Let's do this.''

''Alright then,'' the friendly receptionist smiled and pushed a button on her computer. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu looked up as Ash's photograph appeared on the big screen above. Misty wondered where they had taken that picture but also noted that Ash looked especially dashing on it.

His picture remained on the screen while the computer appeared to be randomly flashing through all of the other trainer's photos. They all went by so fast that Ash and Misty couldn't see if they recognized any of them.

And there he was. Ash's first opponent.

''Pikachu!'' shouted Pikachu in alarm, tenaciously pulling on the bottom of Ash's jeans.

''Oh my God, Ash!'' Misty whispered urgently and faced him, clinging a little tighter to his arm.

At first, Ash was completely shocked. His eyes were glued to the screen in mortification. Then, his expression turned to one of disbelief, where he raised his eyebrows, mouth slightly agape. Misty waited for him to say something.

''What are the odds,'' she murmured, probing him to speak.

But his following reaction was not one she'd been expecting.

He chuckled. Then the chuckling turned to outright laughter.

''Well,'' he turned to Misty, still chuckling, and then turned back to Joan the receptionist.

''Gary Oak, you're mine.''


	4. Day 1: Going Out to Dinner

They were back in the hotel room, and Misty was getting ready to go out for dinner. Ash lay on the bed, his eyes closed. He was ready, just waiting on Misty. Again. But he didn't mind. He knew the wait would be worth it - Misty would come out of that bathroom looking absolutely breath-taking and he couldn't wait to see.

''Gary Oak. I'm still not over it.''

Just the thought of it brought another laugh to escape his lips.

''I know,'' he said. ''It's crazy what life throws at you sometimes. Man, I haven't seen him in what, like, 2 years?''

''About, yeah. Maybe 3. Can you believe it's been that long? We used to see him all the time with Brock.''

''I wonder if he's still got his harem of fans,'' Ash scoffed. Ridiculous. Yeah, Gary was a decent trainer. But he was also an asshole, and those girls were clearly a bunch of airheads to worship him like they did.

''Gary! Gary! He's our man! You can't beat him, no one can!'' fake-cheered Misty from the bathroom.

Ash laughed. ''Please, don't say that. Hearing it from you makes me want to throw up.''

And at that moment, Misty came out of the bathroom, looking even more beautiful than Ash had imagined she would. He sat up on the bed immediately, not tearing his eyes away from her. Misty blushed.

''Don't worry, Mr. Ketchum. Tomorrow you'll have your own personal cheerleader.'' Misty's felt her face get even hotter when Ash didn't say anything in return and just raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth still agape.

''Wow... Misty. You look...''

''You look...''

Her eyebrows shot up. She waited.

''That dress... your hair...''

It was true. She had curled her medium length hair and framed her face perfectly, not a strand out of place. It cascaded beautifully down to her delicate shoulders and shone in the dim light. The front of her turquoise dress had a v-neck that plunged very low, but not in a vulgar way. Misty had fairly small breasts and the dress clung to her body, revealing just the right amount of skin and just the right of cleavage to satisfy Ash's imagination. She was so beautiful.

She was also wearing heels and Ash loved it when she wore heels. Not because it gave the illusion that she had longer legs - Misty didn't need longer legs. She already had the most perfect, long and slim legs. The heels just made her look... like a freaking supermodel, is what they did.

She looked so classy.

''You look... absolutely beautiful, Misty,'' he finally said, and Misty's entire face lit up with joy. Ash thought he was going to melt on the spot. God, how he wanted to kiss her...

Misty was looking up at him with the same burning envy in her eyes. Even with heels, she was still a good 3 inches shorter than he was. Ash had to be near 6 feet tall now and she was about 5'9, with heels.

''You think so, Ash?'' she asked weakly, not tearing her eyes away from his beautiful face. His brown eyes stared her down with such fire, she believed him without a doubt. But still, it wouldn't hurt anyone to let him say it again...

He nodded his head vigorously and she laughed. ''Oh, yeah. Like, smoking hot, Mist. Every guy in the house will be so jealous of me. I can't wait.''

''Oh, come on. You're quite the fox yourself, Mr. Ketchum,'' she said, placing a hand on his chest, and Ash just wanted to sweep her off her feet and give her the most passionate kiss this darned hotel room had ever witnessed.

It was true. Ash looked equally if not more stunning than she did. He was wearing a light green blouse, that fit snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest and arms were. That colour also worked wonders against his tan complexion and gorgeous big, brown eyes. He had ditched his jeans for nice, clean black pants. His hair neater, yet still lightly disheveled, but that's what was great about Ash. His messy hair made his charm.

''You think so?'' it was Ash's turn to blush.

''I know so.''

He grinned his signature boyish grin, satisfied. ''Thank you. Now let's go, I'm starving!'' he said while dragging her out by the hand.

Misty rolled her eyes. ''Like that's a surprise,'' she muttered under her breath.

''I heard that.''


	5. Day 1: Dinner Is Served!

They made there way across the site, with Ash leading the way. Misty was still tagging along, and was still not getting over the fact that Ash was still holding her hand. Moreover, she still wasn't over the feeling this gave her. She'd had butterflies in her stomach since they had left the hotel room.

Misty had kind of been lagging behind, not walking too fast to consider each restaurant they passed.

''What about here?''

''Nope.''

''And this one?''

''Nope.''

She frowned. ''Since when do you care WHAT you eat? You usually scarf down whatever's in your plate in like, 10 seconds. And this place looks pretty cheap...''

''That's exactly why we're not going. Not tonight anyway. Tonight is special.''

Misty gave him a look. ''Tonight is special?''

Ash didn't respond as he stopped dead in front of the restaurant she had pointed out earlier this afternoon. Misty's jaw dropped as she looked up at him and Ash just smiled down proudly at her in return.

''Reservation under Ash Ketchum,'' Ash said in the most polite and courteous tone he could offer.

The Maitre D' scanned his waiting list. ''Ash Ketchum... oh yes, right here. Mr. Ketchum, Miss Waterflower, right this way, if you'll please follow me.''

Misty was speechless as she followed Ash inside. She just stared at him in complete shock, but Ash never looked back once as he led the way, dragging her by the hand, following the Maitre D'. The inside of the restaurant was even more beautiful than the outside. Dim lights, chandeliers, dark paintings. Everything just looked to be so... vintage. And expensive. Misty could simply not get over the fact that Ash had made plans to bring her here.

She also noted that there weren't very many customers, probably because most trainers couldn't afford dining in a place like this.

They made their way across the restaurant all the way to the back, were the Maitre D' led them to the back of the restaurant and slid open the patio doors, revealing a private, secluded area with a magnificent view on a small lake with a fountain in the middle, surrounded with beautiful flowers of various colours. The moonshine reflected on the lake, setting the tone for a perfect romantic dinner.

''Ash...'' breathed Misty. It had come out as a whisper.

''There you are,'' the Maitre D' said, pulling both of their chairs for them and placing menus on the small, square table. ''Have a fantastic evening.''

Misty sat across Ash still totally dumbfounded.

Ash was elated by Misty's reaction. He mentally patted himself on the shoulder; a job well done. He'd made her happy. And that had been he whole point - to make Misty happy.

When their server arrived, Misty still hadn't said a word. She had opened and closed her mouth a few times, but that what it.

''Welcome sir, ma'am. My name is Hayden and I will be your server tonight; may I get you anything to drink while you study our menu?''

''We'll take some of your finest champagne, please.''

The server shifted his eyes from Ash, to Misty, to Ash again, clearly debating if they were of age to be drinking alcoholic beverages and whether or not he should object to serving them the champagne. Misty smiled sweetly at him and he seemed to forget all about his questioning.

''Right away, sir.''

''Ash I'm... speechless. I can't believe you remembered, from this afternoon... and you actually checked the number in the phonebook and called... and reserved. And this place,'' she said, still awe-stricken by their magnificent little corner of paradise.

''I'm glad you like it.''

''Like it? I love it! It's beautiful, Ash. Thank you so much for arranging all of this... for me,'' Misty said quietly, blushing when she saw the way Ash was gazing at her. The candlelight made his his handsome face look even lovelier.

Ash leaned over the table and placed his hands over her fumbling ones.

''I'd do anything for you, Misty. I just wanted to make you happy.''

The server was back with their glasses and champagne. He proceeded to pouring the champagne.

''Are the sir and madam you ready to order? Or perhaps would you like more time?''

''No, we're ready, thanks. I'll have a burger with fries. Medium rare. With ketchup on the side, please,'' said Ash, handing him back the menu without even having opened it.

Misty giggled. Oh, Ash. He had clearly brought her here just to please her. Ash didn't care about gastronomy for a second.

''And for you, Miss?''

''I'll have the uh... dijonaise duck leg.'' She bit her lip, glad that Psyduck wasn't here. The one time she'd had duck in front of him he'd really let her have it. And he was right to do so! Poor Psyduck. Truth was, she really hadn't thought about it. She hadn't eaten duck again since that time. This was really going to be good. He would just never know...

''Thank you,'' the waiter said, and left with a little bow.

''A toast,'' said Ash, with fake seriousness, raising his glass.

Misty followed suit. ''I raise my glass to you, Ash. To your very first League match tomorrow... all of the effort you've made to get to where you are now. To your hard work and dedication that I have witnessed every single day for the past 7 years. You are so brave, Ash, and I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see you in the stadium tomorrow. So far, it'll be the happiest moment of my life.''

It was Ash's turn to be speechless. The clinked glasses, and Misty He just looked at Misty, feeling like he could burst with all the love he felt for her at the moment.

Ash sipped his champagne, then cleared his throat.

''Wow... thanks, Mist. But you're forgetting something.''

Misty looked at him incredulously.

''I honestly think that I'm here right now in part because of you. Sure, it's always been my dream, and I was on my way to becoming a Pokémon master before I met you but... I owe you so much, Mist. Because of you... I'm a better trainer and a better person.''

''You've taught me to be more practical. When we were kids and I was just starting out as a trainer, I won my matches because I had a good heart and a lot of guts. I was pretty reckless and stupid, if you remember... but throughout the years we've spent together, I've learned from my mistakes. And I learned from the best - you and Brock. You both were there support me no matter how many times I almost cost us our lives. But you, especially... I really wanted to take this moment to tell you how much I've always appreciated the special concern and sense of responsibility you've always shown towards me. As much as I've always done everything in my power to protect you... you've done the same for me. So... thank you, Misty.''

Misty's eyes shone with tears.

''This is why I wanted tonight to be extra special. You're right, my first match is tomorrow and I wanted to take you out to this... really beautiful restaurant to tell you how grateful I am that you've always been there for me Mist. From Day 1. And that tomorrow... I won't only be competing for the title of Pokémon Master for myself - I'll be doing it for you as well. I'm so happy you're here with me. You give me strength, Mist.'' He smiled lovingly at her, eyes locked to hers. Misty felt the tears finally fall down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say.

Actually, she did know what to say.

_This is it_, she thought. _I have to tell him. I'm telling him now._

''Ash...''

As if out of nowhere, the waiter arrived with their food.

''Oh man, this looks tasty!'' exclaimed Ash when the waiter had deposited his plate in front of him, and Misty had to agree that his burger was probably the best looking burger she had ever seen. The waiter placed the duck in front of her, filled their glasses with more champagne, and left.

''I'm sorry Mist, you were saying?'' said Ash, mouth full yet still somehow managing to stuff more and more fries into his mouth. The mature, charming young man was temporarily gone and replaced by the no-mannered and food-craving kid that Misty had fell in love with. She laughed, happy some parts of him would never change.

''It can wait.''


	6. Day 1: Confessions

Alright guys ! This is it, the moment I'm sure you all have been waiting for... thank you, thank you, thank you to **sakurablossom729, joystersm, rawrtastic, **and** AAML-TAML** for your reviews .. you have no idea how much it means to me that you took the time to comment... it's very much appreciated :)

I hope you guys won't be too disappointed by this... enjoy :)

* * *

''Finished?'' The waiter had returned to fetch their empty plates. Ash, of course, had finished his plate 20 minutes ago while Misty had just swallowed her last bite and gently wiped her mouth with the silk napkin, feeling almost bad that she was dirtying it.

''Yes. It was excellent, thank you very much.''

''Yeah, it was great,'' Ash agreed, handing over his plate.

''Would you care for the desserts menu?''

''No, thanks,'' they both said in unison. Ash was surprisingly stuffed, and Misty never ordered dessert, not caring much for sweets.

''We'll just take the tab,'' said Ash, handing over his credit card.

''Ash,'' Misty protested in alarm. ''Let me pay for my bill. I ordered duck, it won't come cheap...''

''No way. My treat. _I_ brought you here, remember?''

''Yeah, but we wouldn't have come here had _I_ not pointed it out earlier.'' The waiter waited for them to ressolve their little debate, lookig back and forth between the two teens, slightly amused.

Ash rolled his eyes and looked over at him. ''Sorry about that. Please, one bill.''

''Right away, sir.''

Misty shook her head in dissatisfaction.

''Don't look at me like that. I _want_ to pay, Mist. It's really my pleasure,'' assured Ash.

''Alright then... thank you. For everything Ash. I'm really glad we had that talk and the food was exquisite.''

Ash wrinkled his nose in disgust. ''Eww, duck? I'll stick to my burger and fries, thanks very much. But I know you're into that sort of thing and I'm glad you enjoyed it.''

When the waiter returned to confirm that everything was good to go, Ash left a generous tip on the table and got up from his chair, extending his hand towards Misty.

''Come on.''

Misty gave him a look. ''Where are we going?''

''Just come on.''

Once again, Misty let herself by dragged away. She was expecting them go head back inside the restaurant and exit the way they had entered, to return towards their room, but Ash had other plans, taking her in the opposite direction.

''Let's just walk it off for a few minutes. I am so full it's not even funny.''

Misty laughed out loud. ''No kidding, did you see how fast you ate up that ginormous plate? You had like, 4 pounds of fries on there and I'm not even kidding.''

''The portion was just right. I'm no lightweight, Mist.''

She shook her head in disbelief. ''Sometimes, you amaze me, Ketchum.''

''Don't I always?'' he said jokingly, cocking an eyebrow and flashing her a brilliant smile.

Misty was momentarily dazzled.

She looked over at the beautifulness of their surroundings. It was dark but the moonshine made the watter glitter, the light, warm breeze making the pretty, colourful flowers gently sway, also causing a delightful, flowery smell to fill their noses. Misty listened to the click of her heels on the bricketed ground.

She turned to face Ash, who was still smiling goofily. His smile faded when he took in her serious, unlaughing expression.

''Something wrong, Mist?'' he asked.

She looked into his eyes that were filled with genuine concern.

''Ash, I really had a great time tonight. And I'm so glad you went out of your way to do this for me.''

Ash grinned, and took one side of her face in his hand, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb.

''Of course I did, Misty. But it was nothing. I enjoyed myself as much as you did, but seeing how grateful you are makes it even better for me. I'm glad you appreciate it.''

She smiled, placing a hand on the hand that was touching her face, and closed her eyes.

_Alright, Misty. Now or never. And you've already waited **far** too long._

''Ash... I want to tell you something.''

Ash gave her a puzzling look. Then his eyes lit up. ''Oh, that thing you wanted to tell me about dinner? Sorry I cut you off. And then we forgot about it... my fault.''

Misty pressed her lips together. No, no she hadn't forgotten. She had purposely put it off, waiting for the next opportunity to confess her feelings to her best friend of 7 years. For the first time ever. Even though she was almost sure the feeling would be reciprocated, she was terrified.

''Ash... I meant what I said earlier about not regretting having spent the last 7 years following you around as you chased your dream.''

''Mhm.''

''Because your dream has become my dream. Your happiness has always been my number one priority, ever since I met you. Seeing you happy... makes me happy in return. That's all I need.''

Ash smiled warmly, not seeing at all where Misty was going with this, but liking what he was hearing.

''I want you to become a Pokémon master more than I want anything else in the world... except for maybe one thing.''

''And what's that, Mist?'' demanded Ash, genuinely curious to know.

She sighed, cleching her firsts at the side of her body.

''I want... I want you to be my boyfriend, Ash. I... I love you. Like, I'm in love with you. To tell you the truth I... I always have... and I think I always will... Don't hate me, please,'' she added in the end, closing her eyes shut in utter fear.

When she finally had the courage to open them again, Ash was staring at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, seemingly in total and absolute shock. He raised his eyebrows, not knowing what else to say or do. He just stared at her.

It took all the strength she had to not look away. She didn't want to be a coward, and frankly, she didn't want to look away from his beautiful face but... he wasn't saying anything.

''Was that stupid? Oh God, that WAS a stupid thing to say! I should have never said that. I'm so sorry, Ash. I'm really, really sorry. I fucked everything up now didn't I? You're never going to look at me the same, won't you? And it's all my fault. Way to go Misty, great job. You've just made the one person that means the most to you, the person you love the most more than anyone else on the planet, hate you and think you're a freak and - ''

And with that, she was cut off as Ash gently grabbed her face between both hands and kissed her, for the first time ever. For all the time he had been waiting... waiting for this moment. And why exaclty had he waited this long to kiss her? God, he could be such a n idiot sometimes. But he wanted to be sure that Misty loved him back. He had been too afraid of rejection, just like Misty. But now the wait was over - they were finally going to become a real, official couple! Ash had never been so happy in his life. Screw the Pokémon League. Screw becoming a Pokémon Master. All he cared about, all he could see and feel at the moment, was Misty. _Misty, Misty, Misty_. He'd be happy being just Ash, the Pokémon Trainer, if Misty were at his side.

Misty his... girlfriend. And someday, she would become his wife. Someday. He was sure of it.

At first, the kiss was a gentle, first kiss kiss. Lips slightly parted but no toungue, both Misty and Ash inwardly exploded with the relief of finally feeling the warmth and repsective softness of each other's lips. Misty's lips were thin, delicate. Ash's were a little more rugged and full. Misty was absolutely delighted as Ash's hand descended down to touch her shoulder, the other still gently holding her face. He continued down her arm, finding her wrist and pulling her arm around his neck. Misty duplicated his gesture with her other arm, moving it up to the nape of his neck, twisting into a fist at the roots of his hair. Ash now placed one hand behind her head and the other at the small of her back, bowing her towards him. Their lips moved together in synch, their kiss growing more and more passionate until they finally had to stop for air... but how long had it been? Seconds, minutes?

Tears streamed down Misty's face as she looked into the eyes of the boy she loved, merely centimers away - closer to his face than she had ever been. He smelled amazing.

''Misty! What's wrong?'' Ash asked concerningly, taking her face between his hands again. He was so cute when he was worried, Misty thought, his eyes turning into chocolate goo. She melted every time.

''Nothing Ash. Absolutely nothing is wrong. I'm just crying because I'm happy - these are tears of joy,'' Misty explained, unable to stop smiling like an idiot. Ash brushed her tears away his his thumbs and Misty kissed his hands lightly.

''I love you, Misty,'' he said softy, the same intent, serious focus returning to his gaze as he looked into her eyes. It was an affirmation; a promise. It was everything she had ever wanted to hear and he was finally telling her.

''Say it again,'' she whispered. He smiled his boyish grin, but three times wider than usual.

''I love you Misty. And yes, I absolutely want to be your boyfriend. There's nothing else I'd want more.''

And with that, she kissed him again. And their second time was as magical as their first.

''I could get used to this,'' mumbled Misty, not opening her eyes and desperately seeking for his lips, cursing herself for having spoken and torn herself away from them in the first place.

Ash smiled, eyes closed, and took a time out to kiss the top of her head and pull her into a gigantic hug.

''We've got all the time in the world, Mist. Trust me, you will.''


	7. Day 1: Bedtime At Last

''Mmm... I can't believe we've waited so long to do this,'' mumbled Misty, in the crest of Ash's shoulder, half-lying on the bench and half-lying on him. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and Ash had his draped over her shoulder, his head rested gently on hers.

They had returned to the hotel room to get a quick change of clothes and grab their pokeballs, wanting to let their Pokémon out for a strech. They had been busy all day and hadn't had the time to do so until now, where they'd returned to the small lake in the park where they had just shared their magical first kiss.

''I know. It's really too bad. I feel like we've waisted precious time.''

She looked up at his face. ''Well, as you so well pointed out earlier, we've got all the time in the world now,'' said Misty, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ash smiled and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. ''You sure are right about that.''

''Pikachu!'' the small yellow rodent exclaimed, jumping into Ash's lap.

Misty sat up on the bench and picked up Pikachu, placing him in her lap.

''So Pikachu, you're cool with me and Ash... you know, being a couple now right?'' demanded Misty. She didn't think Pikachu would object to their relationship - actually, she kind of thought he'd been expecting them to make the leap someday or later - but still, she felt bad not making sure that he was okay with it. Pikachu loved Ash more than any Pokémon on the planet could love his trainer, and she respected his strong sense of protection he felt towards him.

''You know, I would never do anything to hurt Ash. I love him more than anything in this world, Pikachu. And sure, we fight sometimes. But you've seen us fight a alot - we don't really mean what we say and we usually apologize to each other shortly after. I only want what's best for him, you know that right?''

''Pika!'' exclaimed Pikachu, jumping into Misty's shoulder and wrapping his little arms around her neck, licking her softly on the cheek.

Ash smiled at the heart-warming scene. He knew Pikachu only wanted him to be happy, and he knew that Pikachu was aware that being with Misty was what he wanted most. Plus, Pikachu adored Misty. She'd been around since the very beggining, and Pikachu considerd her almost like his second master. He was very happy the two of them had finally gotten together.

''Oh, thank you, Pikachu! Your support means alot to me,'' said Misty, scratching him behind his little ears. Pikachu closed his eyes in satisfacation.

''Chuu.''

Ash suddenly stood up. ''Alright guys, huddle up!'' he called out, walking over to their Pokémon. The Pokémon immediately stopped playing together and turned towards Ash.

Ash belt down on one knee as his Pokémon hurdled around him.

''It's been a big day you guys - I'm sorry I couldn't take you guys out for a stretch earlier. But as you know, we're in the Pokémon Village, and sadly I can't just take you guys out anywhere like I do when Misty and I are on the road. But we're only here for a week guys... maybe less, depending on how we do in the Pokémon League. So bear with me, alright?''

''Squirtle!''

''Bulba!''

Charizard roared. Kingler snapped his pincers. Haunter's booming laughter could be heard, although he wouldn't let himself be seen. The trickster.

Pidgeotto came to perch himself on Ash's shoulder. ''Pidgeo!'' Ash gently pet the Pokémon's plummage, and then walked over to where Misty's water pokémon were playing in the fountain, with his own Lapras. He went over to stroke Lapras on the head and she purred in enjoyment.

''Are you sure you don't mind helping me out in battle if ever I need you, Starmie, Dewgong... Gyrados?'' All of Misty's Pokémon nodded in agreement.

''Thank you so much guys... I couldn't make it without you. You're really giving me a hand. I promise I'll treat you all to a special reward for your hard work.'' He glanced back towards the bench where Pikachu was still perched on Misty.

''You know what that means, Pikachu,'' he winked at the small rodent and Pikachu's eyes shone with excitement.

''Pika!''

''That's right, buddy. Ketchup for you. But this time we'll stop you _before_ you give yourself a stomach ache.'' Pikachu tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. Misty giggled.

''So for now, back in your pokéballs, everyone! The match is at 10 oclock tomorrow morning, and I'll be sure to come give all of you one last good stretch beforehand. See you in the morning!''

Misty walked over to Ash and they called back their Pokémon into their pokéballs.

''Can you believe it's 10 oclock already?'' said Misty with a yawn. It had been a long day. They had left Ash's place at 6 A.M. to be on time for the Opening Ceremony. Sure, Misty had taken a mini nap in the car, but Ash hadn't rested at all, and seeing Misty yawn reminded him of how tired he really was.

''Yeah, I know. Seems we're a little late for the fair. How about we go tomorrow instead?'' offered Ash sliding his hands around Misty's waist. She automatically slid her arms around his neck.

''Sounds perfect. And anyway, what I feel like doing most right now is getting in bed with you, Mr. Ketchum.''

Ash got tingles at the pit of his stomach when she said that. He picked her up, honeymoon style, and Misty squealed, kicking her legs in the air. She was amazed at how effortless it seemed to be for him to just carry her like that, his breathing completely in check as he made his way towards their hotel room.

''My wish is your desire, Miss Waterflower.''

* * *

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were back in the hotel room. Pikachu was snoring lightly on little sleeping arrangement that Ash had set up for him which consisted of a two pillows and a blanket. Misty and Ash were doing their best to be super quiet not to wake the little sleeping Pokémon.

Misty giggled quietly as Ash kissed her neck passionately. She was wearing a small belly shirt that covered only her breasts, leaving her entire abdominal region bare, and small boyshorts to sleep. Ash was going crazy, having forgotten all about his sleepiness. Misty had hands down the best body he had ever seen. And she was _his_. He would never, ever get tired of touching her, or even just looking at her.

''Ash... you really should get to bed. It's almost midnight.''

''I know,'' he mumbled, still burried in her neck. ''But I don't want to. I'm enjoying this way too much,'' he said, continuing his trail of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulderblade. Misty sighed, trying to regroup her thoughts, having momentarily forgotten what she'd just been talking about.

''I know... and me either, believe me. I could do this all night. And we will... just not tonight. Some other night when you won't have to be at the top of your game early in the morning. You can't afford not being in shape, Ash.''

Ash sighed, rolling over onto his back, and Misty immediately regretted having said that. She missed having him close to her already.

''You're right, Mist. It was a long day today... and it'll be a long day tomorrow.''

''Are you nervous, Ash?''

Ash considered Misty's serious question, looking up at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head.

''Yeah. I am. I'm not scared. I'm just nervous for that moment when I'm going to enter the stadium and climb up on that podium, and see everyone in the crowd cheering. But I'm not scared of losing the battle - I'm pretty sure I can take Gary. I already have before, but that was qutie a while ago. I wonder how much he's improved with time...''

''Guess we'll see tomorrow,'' replied Misty. ''But I'm positive you can take him. I've seen you go this past year, Ash; you have no idea how much you've improved yourself. You think faster, react quicker; your strategies are always well thought out and you execute them wonderfully. And you know me, I'm not just saying that to please you - you know I'm always 100% honest with you no matter what. I'm saying that because you really are a fantastic trainer, Ash. You've been working crazy hard this past year and trust me, it'll pay off.''

She had rolled onto her belly, gazing into his eyes. She looked so pretty in the moonlight, the faint white light reflecting off her creamy, porcelain skin, making her green eyes shine like emeralds.

Ash smiled his boyish, wicked grin, removing his hands from under his head and placing them on her shoulders, giving her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss, deepening it, as she put one hand behind his head. Suddenly, Ash grabbed her and flipped her over with ease. She squealed in surprise as Ash positioned herself on top of her, pinning her arms down at the side of her head, using just the right amount of strength not to hurt her but still just enough to make sure she couldn't budge. Misty got tingles at the pit of her stomach at the sight of his his bold muscles bulging in the moonshine.

He started kissing her neck again and she another moan escaped her lips, passionately grabbing a chunk of his hair into her fist.

''Pika,'' called Pikachu, lazily and grumpily. They had woken him up!

Ash and Misty froze, with Ash's face floating centimeters away from Misty's. They looked at each other, eyes wide. Ash pressed his lips together and Misty slapped a hand over her mouth, cursing herself for having moaned so loud.

''Sorry, Pikachu,'' said Ash and Misty and unison. Suddenly, the small yellow rodent climbed onto the bed with his pillow and blanket and wedged himself beside them - right in the middle of the bed. He curled up beside Misty, making himself comfortable, and quickly went back to asleep.

Ash and Misty looked at the little mouse, and back at each other.

''Guess that means go to sleep.''

''Guess so,'' sighed Ash in frustration, giving up as he carefully made his way over Pikachu and back onto his respective spot in the bed.

''Good night Ash. I love you.'' It felt so good for Misty to finally be able to say it freely. And of course, if felt equally good for Ash to hear her say it.

''Night Mist, see you in the morning. I love you, too.''


	8. Day 2: Before the Match

Hey guys I am sooo sorry it took me like 5 days to update but I had friends over this weekend and just did not have the time to write... alright so we are leading up to the first match and there's a little unexpected twist coming your way so by all means... READ ON! thank you to **AAML-TAML, rawrtastic, sakurablossom729, joystersm** and **nyislandersgirl** for your continued support, and to **dbzgtfan** & **Harmonious Wolf** as well for your reviews.. it means so much to mean that you guys tell me what you think!

And so without further a do... :)

* * *

Ash awoke the next morning with Misty's hair in his face. Apperantly, he and Misty had gravitated towards each other in their sleep; with Misty's back to him, Ash had his face burried in the small of her neck, and his arm was snaked around her slim waist, gently holding her against his body.

''Pika.''

Ash looked around and saw that Pikachu had moved to the foot of the bed. The fur on his little head was disheveled and he looked slightly groggy.

''Hey, buddy,'' Ash whispered, careful not to wake Misty. He sat up slowly and picked him up.

''Did we push you down there in our sleep?''

Pikachu nodded lazily in agreement.

''I'm sorry, Pikachu. We didn't mean to. Misty and I tend to move alot in our sleep; you know that.''

''Pika.'' Thankfully, Pikachu didn't look mad or upset. Just a little tired.

Ash ran a hand through his hair. The sun shone down through the window; another beautiful day. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

8 oclock. His match was in two hours.

''Want to come running with me, Pikachu?''

Immediately, the llittle rodent's ears perched up, and his excitement brought life to his eyes.

''Pika!''

''Alright, just let me put some clothes on, and we'll be right out.''

* * *

When Misty opened her eyes, the first thing she asked herself was if last night had been real or merely another one of her wonderful dreams. She concluded it had been real; her lips were a little sore from all the kissing and Ash's cologne still lingered on her skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled. How lovely it was to wake up to his smell.

She could definitely get used to this.

The second thing she asked herself was where exactly her beau had gone. She then noticed a small piece of paper on his pillow.

**_Gone out for a run, didn't want to wake you. You look so beautiful in the morning._**

**_Love, Ash._**

Misty smiled as she read the note three more times. Last night had definitely been real.

Right then, there was a knock at the door. Eyeing the room key on their nightstand, Misty figured that Ash had forgotten to bring it with him and had consequently locked himself out.

She bounced off the bead and bolted for the door, still in her underwear, and opened the door.

But the person standing in front of her wasn't Ash.

''OH MY GOD, BROCK!'' exclaimed Misty at the top of her lungs. She didn't even care that it was early in the morning and she had maybe woken up the neighbours. She could not believe Brock was really standing right there in front of her. She slammed herself into him, throwing her arms around his neck, knocking the wind out of him.

It was really him! It was such a huge relief to see his familiar features again after all this time - his deep-set eyes shadowed under his shaggy black brows, his full lips stretched over his bright white teeth in a sarcastic smile that matched his attitude.

''Misty... can't... breathe...''

Misty immediately loosened her grip and mounted off him.

''Hi!'' she exclaimed again. This time, Brock smiled hugely at her.

''How's it going, Misty? Is Ash here?'' he asked, peering behind her.

''No, he isn't. He went out for a run, though he should be back soon I'm guessing... his match is in an hour and a half. Please, please, please tell me you're staying to watch!''

''Of course,'' assured Brock with a warm smile. ''It's why I came. I phoned up Delia to ask if Ash had decided to give the League a try this year and she told me yes. I came as quick as I knew. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I didn't tell you I was coming because I wanted to surprise you guys, but it's been planned for a while.''

''Oh, Brock!'' Misty threw her arms around Brock again and he rubbed her back in a gentle rhythm.

''It's good to see you, Misty.''

''Ash is going to be so happy to see you. I can't believe you came! This is great. It'll be just like old times.''

Brock nodded. ''Just like old times. Are the two of you together yet?''

Misty went beet red and looked down to her feet.

''I... uh... yeah. Kinda.''

Brock's eyes got so big they almost fell out onto the carpet.

''What! Really! Since when? How have I not been made aware of this? It was about freaking time Ash pulled it together. I'm going to have to smack him when I see him.''

Misty laughed. ''Smack him?''

''For having taken so long! He's had a thing for you since ever, and vice versa. I'm so glad he finally manned up about it.'' Brock shook his head, still in disbelief.

''How about we go and get some breakfast? Delia and Mr. Oak are here too, I told them I'd come and surprise you guys and we'd meet up at the restaurant after, but I'm guessing Ash is going to want to take a shower and stuff before the match... how about we meet up in half an hour at the hotel restaurant? I'll just phone up Mrs. Ketchum and let her know. Sound good?''

Misty nodded in agreement. ''And I'm going to jump in the shower right now!''

Brock turned to leave as Misty went to shut the door. ''Misty?''

''What?''

''It really is good to see you.''

* * *

If Misty had the strength, she would have pushed Ash into the shower. But she didn't have the strength. That didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying.

''Get... into.. the darned shower... Ash!''

''What? You don't think I'm sexy when I'm all sweaty?'' mocked Ash, grabbing Misty by her forearms and attempted to reel her in. Misty fought back as hard as she could. It's not that he wasn't sexy covered in sweat. Because he was. On top of that, he had that weather-beaten pinkish-tannish look on his face from having nearly run himself to exhaustion.

He looked hot as hell. But he was also covered in sweat.

''Don't get me wrong. I think you're very sexy. I think you look sexy all the time. I just think you'd look sexier after a nice hot shower,'' she turned pointedly towards the shower. Misty had even turned on the water for him and readied his toileteries so they would make it on time for breakfast with Brock, his mother and Mr. Oak. She couldn't wait to see his face when he'd see Brock. Not that he wouldn't be happy to see his mother, or Mr. Oak too, for that matter, but they had just come back from Pallet two days ago. They hadn't seen Brock since he'd left.

''But -''

''But nothing! _Go!_'' said Misty, stealthily escaping his grasp. She closed the bathroom door.

''Alright, alright, I'm going.'' And with that, she heard him slide open the glass shower door. ''Can we go for breakfast after? I haven't had a bite to eat before my run and I'm starving!'' he called from inside the shower.

Yes! Misty thought. For once, Ash's insatiable appetite would actually come in handy. Who would have thought.

''Absolutely! I'm ready when you are.''

''Fantastic.''

It was too bad they had to be in a rush this morning, Misty thought as she lay on their bed, eyeing the bathroom door. She wouldn't have minded using a... different kind of strength to get Ash in the shower. And she was sure she would have been alot more succesful doing so... but she didn't trust herself with remembering that they actually had something to do, and a match to attend - she probably would have forgotten about time and space altogether, only thinking about Ash and what he'd be doing to her. And her to him...

Misty bit her lip. She didn't want to start thinking about that now. It was just plain torture - nothing was going to happen. At least, not for now. There was always tomorrow...

''Pika?'' said Pikachu, his head slightly cocked to the side as he jumped to Misty's side, wondering what had gotten Misty so worried that she was biting her lip.

Misty blushed. ''Oh, no, Pikachu. Nothing's wrong, don't worry. I was just thinking.''

Pikachu eyed her dubiously but decided to let it go. He resumed licking himself, washing his little body, wanting to make his fur looked extra clean and shiny for the match.

''Are you exicted to see Brock?'' whispered Misty, not that there was a chance that Ash could hear her under the shower. She didn't want to take the risk.

''Pika!''

''I know you are. I am too. I can't wait!'' As if on cue, the shower water cut off.

''Oh wow, I'm so clean now after this hot shower. Clean as can be. You should see me now, Mist, not a speck of sweat or dirt on me! You sure you don't want a piece of this?'' said Ash, stepping halfway out of the bathroom door and wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

God, he was hot.

Pikachu put his paws over his eyes. Misty just stared at his broad chest and muscled arms, and that heaven-sent v-line that formed right under his abs all the way down to his -

Ash burst out laughing, pointing at her with the hand that wasn't gripping his towel, breaking Misty's train of thought. She blinked.

''What? What's so funny?''

''Your face! You were biting your lip! You're so busted, Mist! You totally want me.'' Ash was having such a blast Misty thought he might actually start rolling on the floor laughing.

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. There was no point in denying it. She sighed in defeat. Pikachu tried not to look so horrified.

''Relax. I know now's not the time. I'm just playing. Man, you should have seen your face,'' he said, walking back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on some clothes, still chuckling. He walked back out of the bathroom looking as breath-taking as he had just a minute ago with no clothes on. His brown long sleeve shirt was a perfect fit. Misty remembered his scrawnier days when it had been just a little too big for him, sagging at the chest. Now it stretched beautifully across every inch of his body. And he was wearing her favourite dark, baggy jeans.

''Mademoiselle,'' he crooned in a low voice, offering her his hand. She gladly took it as he effortlessly pulled her onto her feet, giving her a little twirl at the end. She giggled as she let him pull her into his chest, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

''Let's go, Pikachu! To the food!'' He said, throwing his fist into the air, keeping his other arm laced around Misty's wait.

''Pika pi!'' said Pikachu, mimicking Ash.

''Woohoo, food. So hungry,'' said Misty with fake enthusiasm. There was something else she was enthused about, however... she just had to keep the secret just a little longer...


	9. Day 2: Brocko

Short chapter but there's more where that came from coming up very soon! dont you all worry!

**joystersm** : I know ! And i wrote and re-wrote this chapter so many times before it finally looked and sounded *okay* to me.. at first I had written Brock to be uncomfortable with seeing Misty in her underwear, but somehow I didn't quite like that idea... it didn't fit.. to me they're supposed to be super close, and in my head Brock sees Misty as his little sister so there's really no point in making him embarassed or uncomfortable :) just thought id tell you why I decided to leave that out!

**nyislandersgirl:** thanks, i do my best and im overjoyed that you're enjoying my story so much :) your reviews encourage me to keep writing!

**Harmonious Wolf :** I know! I just had to bring Brock back. i think they made the most wonderful trio :)

* * *

Misty was unusually shifty, Ash noted as they made their way down to the lobby. It wasn't anything to be worried about, but he just happened to notice that something was weird. Not wrong, just... weird.

First, she'd practically pushed him in the shower the moment he'd entered their hotel room. Not the romantic, pre-match, honeymoonish morning he had expected. He had it all planned out in his head during his run - usually, Misty slept in as long as she could. She was not a morning person. So he'd have returned to their room, taken a quick shower, and then woken her up with a little... special surprise. But much to his surprise, Misty was already up and ready by the time he'd gotten back. So that idea had went down the drain.

That and the fact that she had practically pushed him into the shower the moment he had entered their hotel room. They had shared a very brief, ''Good morning sweetheart, how was your run?'' moment and a quick kiss before Misty had started dragging him towards the bathroom. ''Why don't you take a shower now, hun?''

''I will. Just come here for a sec. I missed you.'' he'd said, bringing her closer to him and wrapping his big, sweaty arms around her. Misty smiled into his chest. She didn't care that he was covered in sweat and dirt. She wouldn't care that he be covered in blood - she would always love being close to him. She took a minute to enjoy the tightness of his arms around her, the way he ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. She hated that time was short. She could have stayed like that all day.

''I was so disappointed when I woke up and you were gone.''

He smiled into her hair. ''I know. I'm sorry. I wish I would have been there when you'd have opened your eyes, but that workout did wonders. Running really does help relieve stress, and it helped clear my head. I feel... focused now. I feel ready.''

''That's great, Ash. I'm glad it helped,'' said Misty, tightening her grip around him. She was really excited to see Brock, and she was also equally excited for Ash to see Brock, but she'd had a dream last night about Ash losing his match against Gary. Seeing his dream-self devasted like that had really broken her heart, and even though she'd woken up to a much better reality, her dream still lingered at the edges of her mind. She was confident in Ash. She honestly believed he could beat Gary. But anything could happen... what if Gary had significantly improved as a trainer since the last time they'd seen him?

Misty closed her eyes, refusing to think negative thoughts. She wanted to be positive.

Right then, she remembered she was a woman on a mission.

''How about a nice, hot shower to top that off? It'll be like the cherry on a sundae,'' she'd urged, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. It was 9 oclock. They had to get going.

And starting from that moment, Misty had been relentless. They were perfectly on time, why had she been in such a rush?

Now, in the elevator, it seemed she was lightly tapping her foot, which she only did when she was either nervous or impatient. Not seeing why she had any reason to be impatient, Ash concluded that she was probably just nervous for the match. He reeled her into a hug.

''Hey, don't worry, Mist. It's going to be fine. Victory will be ours, I'm sure of it. I'm so glad that Gary's my first opponent in the League. It's kind of ironic, you know? He's always been my ultimate rival, it just had to happen. Battling him first - and winning - will give me the confidence I need for the second match. And hopefully there will be more after that.''

''Of course there will. I'm not worried,'' said Misty, giving Ash a warm, reassuring smile. And right then he believed her. She didn't look worried for a second. She looked happy. Very happen, even.

Ash smiled, pleased as he took her hand and led her into the hotel restaurant. Misty happily tagged along, giving his hand a small squeeze.

''Hi, table for two please?''

''Make that three.''

Ash turned, in complete shock. No, it couldn't be him. Could it really be him? It was him. He didn't have to see him to know it was Brock that had just spoken to him. He would recognize Brock's voice in an instant until the day that he died.

''BROCK! HOLY SHIT!'' exclaimed Ash, eyes wide and smile to match. His entire face was completely lit up with joy as the two young men slammed their hands together in a solid hand grip.

''Ash, it's so good to see you, man. How've you been?!'' He glanced between Ash and Misty, noting that they had regained her their natural too-close composure next to each other. They had always done this ever since Brock could remember. Always seated next to each other, sleeping next to each other... even just standing next to each other. They never noticed it, but it was very obvious to Brock and everyone else just how much Ash and Misty were a team. Partners. Brock couldn't remember not feeling like the third wheel, the odd person out. But he didn't take it personally at all, he knew it wasn't because they loved him less or felt like he wasn't part of the group, because he had always felt like he was important to them both (and vice versa.) He was like their big brother. They were lovebirds. He knew the difference.

And even if Ash and Misty were officially a couple, Brock knew one thing would never change - the three of them would always be best friends.


	10. Day 2: Meeting Andrea

joystersm  
i just love brock and the relationship he's got with both ash and misty. more coming up, keep reading and thanks for the review! :)

nyislandersgirl

your special surprise idea is right! the time will come, just have some patience! ;) and don't worry im a sucker for a good ending.. i cant promise you there wont be some drama but i dont think id be able to shatter Ash's dream either... be reassured :) thanks for the review!

Harmonious Wolf

Man that would have been too good. I think I'm going to write a second fic someday just because of your review where Brock would totally be a ladies man. that'd be hella funny, thanks for your review :)

* * *

''Did you know about this?'' Ash narrowed his eyes at Misty, amused. His face was painted with a thousand colors of happiness.

''I did,'' proudly declared Misty. ''Brock came by this morning wanting to surprise us BOTH, but you were out. We thought it would be a good idea to surprise you together later. It was so hard not telling you! Your mom and Mr. Oak are here, too.''

''Pika!'' agreed Pikachu, who was presently perched on Brock's shoulder.

''You knew about this too, Pikachu? You little devil,'' said Ash, ruffling Pikachu's yellow pellage. The little mouse squealed in delight.

''That's why you were in such a rush,'' said Ash, turning towards Misty. ''It makes so much more sense now. You practically shoved me into the shower fully dressed.''

''What makes you think the reason I didn't want you to get into that shower was because you were sweaty and disgusting?'' taunted Misty.

Ash grinned michiesvously, putting his arms around Misty's lower back and pulling her slightly closer to him. ''Because I know you still think I'm sexy when I'm sweaty and disgusting. I know that wouldn't stop you. Don't lie, Mist. You just can't resist me.''

''Oh my God, you guys are totally in love now. It's so strange to see you guys like this,'' Brock murmured, truly fascinated at what he was now witnessing.

Ash and Misty both blushed like crazy.

''Now that's more like it. Good old crimson shade on both your faces. It never gets old.''

''Okay, shut up. Is it... too weird for you?'' asked Ash with a sheepish look. Not that it would make a significant difference towards their relationship if Brock actually said yes, but still - his opinion was important to the both of them.

''What the hell are you talking about? Too weird? I've been waiting for you guys to get together for ages - along with the rest of the world but that's besides point. I'm stoked for you guys. It's just going to take some getting used to. You guys fought a hell of a lot less when I left two years ago, but it was never like this. I'm glad it turned out this way sooner than later. Congratulations, you two,'' said Brock, putting a hand on both his friends' shoulders.

''Wow, congratulations,'' said Misty, slightly surprised. ''Whatever happened to ''I'm going to smack him when I see him?''

''I was going to! But now I wouldn't risk it... kid could probably kick my ass now. Man, you've really shaped up in two years, Ash. What the hell happened to the short, scrawny kid that used to be my friend?''

''I'm still the same kid, Brock. And I'm still your friend. I just... grew up I guess.''

''Grew up? Kid, there's a difference between growing up and growing into this. You were so tiny! And now you're so...'' Brock grabbed Ash's shoulders, giving him a good look-over. ''...buff.''

Ash gave a nervous laugh, blushing. He hated getting complimented on his looks, even by Brock. The only person who could give him a compliment him without making him uncomfortable was Misty.

''Thanks, Brock. It didn't come easy, I can tell you that. I've been working pretty hard.''

''Man, you look like one of those douchebag Calvin Klein models now.''

''Right.''

''Except you're not a douchebag. And please don't become a model, I'll freaking kill myself if that happens.''

''Okay, Brock.''

Brock locked Ash's head into the crease of his elbow. ''I love you kid. Now let's go eat, shall we?''

''Good idea, what's cooking, Brock?'' joked Misty, locking arms with Brock as they made their way over to their designated table.

''I wish. The food here sucks. How about a picnic tonight, just like old times?''

Ash and Misty both nodded in agreement. ''We miss your cooking. Ash still can't cook for his life,'' said Misty, looking down at her nails. When she looked up, she saw that Ash was staring past Brock at her, with a hurt expression on his face, mouth slightly agape. She knew he was probably faking it, but seeing a hurt expression on his face like that made her want to run into his arms and kiss his face all over.

She had to let him know she was just kidding. Just in case he thought she was being serious.

''Ash! I'm joking! I was just teasing you.''

''I've never, ever criticised your cooking,'' he said, making his lower lip quiver.

''That's cause there's nothing bad about my cooking,'' said Misty, sticking out her tongue at him. ''I'm just the greatest.'' She batted her lashes. Ash scoffed.

''Now this is more like it! Some good old Ash and Misty arguing. I'm really feeling at home now,'' said Brock, grinning. But Ash couldn't help it, he pulled Misty by the hand, closer to him so they could walk beside each other. She wrapped her arms around Ash's midsection, and Ash casually draped his arm over her narrow shoulders as they continued walking across the room.

''Nevermind,'' said Brock, rolling his eyes.

''Hi, sweetie!'' waved Delia from across the room. Beside her, with his arm on her lap, was Professor Oak. The older man - who was first and foremost Ash's long date mentor, along with being in the ranks of the most respected and respectable Pokémon searchers of all time - also happened to be his stepdad. Delia and Mr. Oak had married 4 years ago already, and had moved into the Ketchum residence shortly after. At first it was a little bizarre to have Mr. Oak in the family (that also meant that Gary was in his family... in a way...) living with his mother in his home and everything, but he got used to it quicker than he would have imagined. Ash was hardly ever home anymore, except for his random, sporadical visits when he was close to Pallet 4 or 5 times a year; he was happy that his mother wasn't so lonely without him anymore. Of course, she still had her Mr. Mime, but Mr. Oak really did love Delia, and Ash thought that was important. Delia hadn't been with another man since Ash's father, Anthony, had left them when Ash was very young. She hadn't heard about him since... Ash was glad that her mother had finally found love again.

''Brock, who's that girl?'' murmured Misty as they approached their table. There was Delia and Mr. Oak, but Misty didn't recognize the slim, pale-faced woman sitting across the older couple. She had light blue hair that matched her eyes. She was, in Misty's opinion, very beautiful.

''Ash, Misty, this is Andrea. My girlfriend.''


	11. Day 2: Breakfast Before The Match

Muchos gracias to **Harmonious Wolf, sakurablossom729, joystersm,** and **rawrtastic** for your reviews! means the world to me and im hope you guys enjoy this chapter !:) read along!

* * *

There was a long silence before anyone said anything. Misty and Ash both stared at Andrea, eyes wide, mouths hung open. Brock cleared his throat.

''BROCKO! Man! You have a GIRLFRIEND?! How freaking awesome is this!'' boomed Ash, hitting Brock on the arm. Brock recoiled, making a face and rubbing his arm.

''Hey, Andrea. I'm Ash Ketchum. It's very nice to meet you,'' said Ash as he extended his hand toward Andrea, clearly overjoyed.

She shook it willingly. ''I know who you are, Ash Ketchum. Brock hasn't stopped talking about you since practically the day that we met!'' She looked towards Misty. ''And you must be Misty. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both.''

It was Misty's turn to shake hands. ''It's very nice to meet you, Andrea.''

''Brock was right when he said you were a pretty girl,'' said Andrea. ''Except I wasn't expecting you to be THIS pretty. You're like... really beautiful.'' Ash smiled down at his girlfriend in pride, letting his fingers run across the small of her back. Misty shivered.

''Oh... wow. Well, thank you so much. You're very pretty as well.'' Misty loved receiving compliments, in spite of herself.

And finally, the moment that Ash had purposely belated arrived - he and Professor Oak made eye contact. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that he would probably - hopefully - be kicking his grandson out of the League very shortly.

''Mr. Oak.''

''Hello, Ash.'' Both men nodded one, serious, manly nod at each other.

_I'm about to kick your grandson's ass_, Ash couldn't help thinking. _No_. He wouldn't let himself think like that. He had much respect for Professor Oak. A little less for Gary, however...

But maybe Gary had changed. They were much older now... Ash had definitely matured since the last time he'd seen him - he was willing to give Gary the benefit of the doubt. Again.

Guess he'd find out pretty soon.

''Hey Mom,'' greeted Ash, leaning over to kiss his mom on the cheek. ''You guys had a safe trip?''

''We did. It's really too bad Victory Road is closed though, there was so much traffic Talk about bad timing! But we're glad to be here,'' said Delia, smiling hugely. His mother always found a way to find the good in everything.

Their waiter came and took their order. None of them actually took the time to look at the menu - everyone just ordered the basic breakfast consisting of bacon and eggs, with toast on the side, except for Andrea, who ordered fruit pancakes. As they waited for their food to arrive, Misty and Ash questionned Brock and Andrea about the when's and how's of their relationship. The duo answered willingly, exchanging numerous romantic glances and marks of affection towards each other. Both Ash and Misty could not believe what they were seeing. It was really true. And Andrea really seemed to care about Brock. Misty and Ash looked at each other and smiled warmly, both thinking the very same thing - they were so happy for Brock. It was about freaking time someone realized what a amazing guy he was. He had so much to offer to the woman who would give him his heart - and finally, that day had come.

At some point during breakfast, Ash felt that the time was right to announce to his mother and Mr. Oak that he and Misty had officially become a couple.

''It was about time, sweetie,'' Delia had replied. ''I've always loved Misty since the day I met her, and you've always had a crush on her ever since you were a child. I'm so happy you finally told her how you felt!''

Ash blushed. ''Thanks, Mom.'' Misty squeezed his hand under the table. Ash looked up at her, and smiled when he saw that Misty was giving him the most affectionate look. His embarassment instantly disappeared.

''Congratulations to the both of you. I had a feeling you would end up together someday. But you were both too young! Ash was very focused on becoming a Pokemon Master.'' Professor Oak chuckled as he reminisced earlier days.

''So, um... Mr. Oak,'' said Ash, clearing his throat as he adressed the professor. ''You've probably heard about...''

''Yes, I'm aware, Ash,'' said the professor, nodding solemnly. ''Gary told me yesterday night when I spoke to him on the phone. What a coicidence, huh?''

Ash nodded. ''Coicidence, you bet.'' There was a silence.

''Well, anyway, may the best trainer win, Ash. I'm rooting for the both of you, so I can't be disappointed, whatever happens. Gary is my grandson, but it's not because we're not blood related that I don't love you all the same,'' Professor Oak said, speaking with feeling. Ash looked at the older man, stunned.

''Because I do. And it's not just because I'm married to your mother and we're family now. I always have. You've always had a good heart and indeterrable courage. A little reckless, might I add, but your determination and passion for Pokémon is what makes you a package deal. You've got it all, kiddo. I honestly believe you will make it to the rank of Pokémon master.'' Professor Oak smiled at the young man before him.

''We're all very proud of you,'' said Misty, her voice almost a whisper, squeezing his hand in support.

''I know I am,'' added Brock. ''There was no way I was missing this. I would have ran or swam across the freaking globe to be here right now, if I'd had to.'' Andrea looked over at Brock, smiling as she put her hand on his thigh.

Ash looked at his mother, who had tears in her eyes. Then at everyone else; his friends, his family, and considered himself so lucky to have such amazing people in his life. Endless love and support. Loyalty, one of the values he thought one of the most important in life, residing here within everyone that he cared about. Even Professor Oak was here, wishing him luck against his own grandson.

Ash spoke through a tight throat and did his best to fight the tears.

''You guys...'' he looked everyone straight in the eye, then down at his hands, one of which was still occupied by Misty's.

''Thank you. So much. Words can't even express how I feel right now... I... I'm touched. Thank you for being here right now with me... for me.'' He tightened his grip around Misty's hand.

''I couldn't have asked for a better family. Better friends,'' he nodded at Brock, giving him an appreciative smile. Brock returned it, raising his coffee in the air and taking a sip.

Ash looked over at Misty, and added, ''I have the best girlfriend,'' then towards Delia, ''and the best mother in the world. I seriously don't know what I would do without you guys. Who I'd be... you've helped mold the person I am today. If you think I'm so great, you should all take a good look at yourselves in the mirror, because I owe it all to you. Brock, Misty, Mom...'' He locked eyes with Professor Oak, who had his arm draped around Delia's shoulder. His trusted advisor. His old friend.

''And you as well, Mr. Oak. Thank you for all the help you've given me these past 7 years. Thank you for believing in my sketchy ideas and my... not-so-conventional ways. I was basically like a headless chicken at the beggining of my journey, running around not knowing what I was doing, but you recognized that skill wasn't everything and for that I'll always be eternally grateful. I don't know... what exactly it is that I did to earn your trust and respect but I'll sure do my best to treasure it for as long as I live.'' Ash thought he may have noticed that Professor Oak's eyes were a little extra shiny, but he turned towards his last member of his team.

''And lastly, I thank you because without you I'd never have met Pikachu.'' Pikachu's eyes glittered when Ash spoke to him at last, convinced that Ash would finish his little speech without his mention.

''Pikachu has never been simply my Pokémon. He's been my best pal since the beggining. He's... the most important thing I have in my life.'' Ash gave his little friend a warm smile and Pikachu wiped his eyes with his paw.

''Believe it, buddy. 'Cause I'm dead serious. I'd do anything for you. Anything,'' he said, pressing his forehead against Pikachu's furry one. Misty's eyes shone with emotion, loving Ash even more with every word he spoke.

''Thank you for bearing with me through these long, hard years, buddy. I know it's not always been easy, but you've always pulled through no matter what, and I know you'll do the same today. It's what we worked for, right?''

''Pika!'' exclaimed an ecstatic Pikachu, jumping into Ash's arms. Ash hugged him tightly.

''Friends to the end, buddy.''

''Pika pi!'' retorted Pikachu, tightening his grip on Ash's stomach.

''Um, guys?'' came Brock's tentative voice. ''I really don't mean to interrupt or anything but Ash... your match is in 15 minutes.''

Ash's eyes flashed to Misty's and they exchanged a panicked look. Misty immediately rose from her seat, grabbing her purse.

''Crap! Alright! Damn it, where's my wallet?'' muttered Ash as he frantically searched his pockets.

Professor Oak rose from his seat and extended his arm toward Ash, vailliantly taking out his own wallet. Ash looked up at him.

The professor grinned a tight grin. ''Forget it. Run.'' He nodded once at the professor in acknowledgement

Ash thanked everyone once again, and as everyone wished him good luck, Ash was already out the door running hand in hand with Misty.

Brock sipped his coffee as he watched his two best friends run down the street, chuckling to himself.

''Freaking kid...''


	12. Day 2: Let The Match Begin!

Alright guys, one last tiny little chapter before Gary and Ash tip it off! I know it's taking a while for me to get to it but I'm still working on the battle scene... I want it to be great! I promise it well get here real soon:)

Thank you so much for your reviews everyone!

* * *

Ash and Misty barged through the doors of Building C.

''Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum. I have a match in 5 minutes,'' Ash said to woman working behind the front desk.

''Hold on, Mr. Ketchum...'' She proceeded to examine something on her computer screen.

''Ketchum... Ketchum... ah, there you are - Ketchum, Ash. As I see your opponent, Gary Oak, has already selected your battle field type.'' She handed Ash a shiny blue pin with a ''W'' written on it as well as a paper nametag and two safety pins.

''Your first match will be in the Water Type Field, situated right over here,'' she said, pointing to the field on a map. ''Good luck, Mr. Ketchum!'' she chirped, tilting her head to the side.

''Thank you,'' Ash turned towards Misty, taking both of her hands into his. He let out a short, hard breath. ''Alright, Mist. This is it.''

''Water Type Field. This is great!'' said Misty excitedly. Ash rolled his eyes in fake annoyance at his girlfriend's obsession with all things water. ''If you say so, Mist. I would have preferred ground, or fire myself... but I guess water it is.''

Misty handed him her pokéballs - Starmie and Gyrados. Ash reached for his belt and traded her Charizard and Haunter, which she placed safely in her backback.

''You'll do great, Ash,'' Misty looked into his eyes, stroking the side of his face. ''I know you can do this. Just be wise. And fast.'' She got up on the tip of her toes and kissed him, gently taking his face into her hands. Ash grinned down at her as he put his arms around Misty and kissed her hair. ''I love you, Misty.''

Misty pulled away and smiled up at him, her face lit up with joy. She loved hearing him say that.

''I love you too, Ash. I'll go meet up with Brock and his girlfriend, your mom and Mr. Oak,'' said Misty, walking away but still holding on to one of Ash's hands for as long as she could. ''You shouldn't have to much trouble finding me in the crowd. I'll be the one cheering my head off.''

Ash laughed. ''Even louder that Gary's cheerleaders?''

Misty nodded. ''They've got nothing on me. You know how I get get.'' She winked and blew him a kiss. ''Good luck, Ash!'' she called one last time before walking out the door. Then she was out of sight.

Pikachu was still waving in Misty's general direction when Ash picked him up.

''It's time, Pikachu. Let's go.''

* * *

''Welcome everyone to the Water Field, it is now exactly 10 oclock and our match is about to begin. Let me introduce you to our contestants - both two young trainers from the town of Pallet. In the red corner...'' boomed the announcer.

Misty's could hear and feel her heartbeat down to her fingertips. She had never felt it thump so loud, beating even harder than the numerous times she had found herself in life threatening situations with Ash and Brock. She tapped her foot unconsciously.

''Stop sweating it. I'm stressed out, too. But you have to take it easy, Misty,'' murmured Brock into her ear.

Misty looked at her friend for a long moment - his face a calm, serene mask. It comforted her. Brock just smiled back at her. She took a deep breath. ''You're right.''

Delia clamped her hand on Misty's. ''I know how you feel, sweetheart. I feel the same way.'' Misty examined her mother-in-law's prominent laugh lines around her eyes, her heartfelt smile. A smile that never seemed to disappear or fade even in the most direst times - like right now. Delia was probably as nerve-racked as she was, but it barely even showed. She seemed merely... concerned.

''In the red corner, 18 year old Gary Oak from Pallet Town! Let's give him a good hand, folks!'' Misty's heart started beating twice as fast. She sucked in air through short, uneven breaths. From the far left side of the stadium, Gary made his way to the red podium, where he stood, waving towards the crowd. Misty noted that he was probably just a bit taller than Ash, but not nearly as muscular.

Delia took Mr. Oak's hand, a gesture that was only natural but which still infuriated Misty at the moment.

_She's only supporting her husband_, Misty told herself. _She's still rooting for Ash_.

''And in the green corner, his rival, 17 year old Ash Ketchum, also from Pallet Town!'' Right then Ash walked into the stadium with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, waving to the crowd. Misty, Brock, and Delia shot up from their seats, clapping and shouting in encouragement. Misty, of course, was shouting the loudest - so much that an older couple in front of them turned their heads to glare at her in annoyment.

''Problem?'' retorted Misty. The older couple scoffed and turned back around.

''**GO ASH**!'' she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth and letting out a high-pitched whistle. Right then, she swore she saw Ash looking for her in the crowd. He had recognized her whistle. As soon as he spotted her, a warm smile spread across his face. He pointed to his eye, made a heart sign with his fingers, then pointed towards her. A couple of girls behind them swooned and murmured to themselves in wonder.

''God, he's so hot! He was totally looking at you, Bailey.''

''Probably, right?'' said a girl with a high-pitched voice.

''Who is this guy? Ash Ketchum? He's so _yummy_,'' whispered another girl.

With that, Misty couldn't take it anymore. She turned to face them.

Brock cleared his throat, knowing what kind of wrath his friend was capable of unleashing upon these young women. ''_Cool it, Misty..._''

''I'm sorry, but you got it wrong sister. He was looking at me,'' said Misty, smiling sweetly at the three girls. The one she figured was Bailey, who was taller than the two others with long, golden hair, cocked her head in annoyance. Misty smirked at her and turned around to see that Ash had positioned himself on the podium and was ready to begin the match. He looked at her one last time and she took the opportunity to return the gesture, with an added peace sign at the end for ''I love you two.'' Ash grinned her favourite boyish grin and it melted her heart.

''Ladies and gentlemen, let the match begin! Good luck to both Ash and Gary, and may the best trainer win!''


	13. Day 2: Ash VS Gary

okay, here it is guys ! the moment we've all been waiting for for a veryyy long time! ASH VS GARY! please tell me what you think as your reviews and continuous support encourage me very mucho :)

* * *

Ash paced around the prepartory lounge at the Water Type Field stadium, his heart racing a million miles per minute.

He was about to be called.

This was it.

He was going to battle his first match in the Indigo League.

Against Gary Oak.

And it was happening. Right now.

All this time... 7 years. 7 years of learning and training, day after day. 7 years of exciting adventure. He definitely didn't know _everything_ there was to know about Pokémon, but he knew he wasn't a newbie in the matter anymore, either. However, he was conscious that he still had much, much to learn.

Skill in battle and knowledge in Pokémon were the two criteria he believed were important to become a Pokémon Master. The question was: did he have enough of both? Now? Today?

It was hard to judge. Who was he comparing himself to? Gym leaders? Or Pokémon experts? He had indeed succesfully defeated many, many gym leaders all across Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto... but did that mean he have the skill necessary to perform in the League?

He briefly imagined Professor Oak competing in the League. Sure, he had a hell lot of knowledge for anything Pokémon related - if there was someone who knew everything about Pokémon, it was Professor Oak. However, Ash had trouble believing that Professor Oak would have the speed and experience in battle to succeed at the title of Pokémon Master.

_Am I ready?_ he wondered as he took a good, hard look at himself in the mirror.

''Pika,'' said Pikachu, patting Ash's leg, sensing his master's distress.

''You believe in us, buddy?''

''Pika.'' It was an affirmation. The little pokémon's eyes blazed with determination.

Suddenly, the door opened behind Ash, and a man wearing a headset appeared.

''Ash, you're on - good luck.'' He nodded once towards Ash then disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Ash looked down at Pikachu.

''Let's do this.''

Ash walked out of the lounge and into the long corridor that led to the entrance of the green corner. As he passed, some of the League staff members stared at his nametag and then at his face, nodding in acknowledgement and wishing him good luck. He was instructed by two staff members to wait behind the two green double doors until further notice. He thought he was going to pass out when the announcer started speaking through the microphone, his booming voice resonating across the stadium.

_Holy shit._

Pikachu perched himself on Ash's shoulder.

''First match ever, huh?'' said one of the crew members, a middle-aged man wearing a League polo. He was also wearing a headset and clutching a paperpad.

Ash managed a tight, concealed grin. ''That obvious?''

The older man chuckled. ''About as obvious as it gets. But don't worry, you're far from being alone. Everyone gets nervous their first time. It's going to be okay, son. Good luck, alright?''

Ash looked into the eyes of the friendly man. ''Thanks.''

The man gave him one, serious nod before saying, ''Okay. In you go.''

''And in the green corner, his rival, 17 year old Ash Ketchum, also from Pallet Town!'' boomed the announcer. The double doors opened and Ash stepped into the light of the open stadium as the crowd cheered. His nervousness vanished, and his confidence resurfaced, kicking into high gear as he spotted Misty, Brock, and his mother, who were currently standing up and shouting in encouragement. He could see that Misty was indeed, shouting her head off. She didn't care the least bit in the world, too entranced and excited. Ash stepped onto the podium, afraid that his legs might give out in the process.

There he was. Gary Oak, standing fifty feet away from him, looking him dead in the eye. He looked the same, but taller. Same hair, same face - same smug smirrk. Ash's eyes tightened and Pikachu emitted small electric sparks from his cheeks. ''Pika...''

''Ladies and gentlemen, let the match begin! Good luck to both Ash and Gary, and may the best trainer win!''

''Kingler, go!'' shouted Gary, launching his pokéball onto a small ice platform inside the giant pool. Kingler was released, snapping his pincers.

_Kingler, huh? A water type._ Ash looked down at Pikachu - Pikachu looked up at him, fierce and ready, his whole little body seething with electricity.

''It's your time, buddy. Go.'' Pikachu jumped off the podium and onto one of the small ice platforms, standing firmly with his paws balled up into fists at his sides.

''Gary Oak begins with Kingler as Ash Ketchum starts off the match with Pikachu!''

''Kingler, bubble beam attack!'' Kingler did as he was told and unleashed bubble beam at Pikachu.

''Pikachu, use your agility!'' Pikachu agilily jumped from one platform to another around Kingler, dizzying him.

''Faster, Pikachu! As fast as you can!'' shouted Ash as Pikachu picked up the speed, causing a blur around Kingler. Kingler's head went round and round.

''Kingler, leer attack! Now!'' Kingler's eyes began to shine green, forcing Pikachu to slow down his cadence down to a halt. He stood there on his four paws, tilting sideways - completely paralyzed.

''Stomp attack, Kingler!'' cried Gary as Kingler hit Pikachu right in the face, tackling him down.

''Pikachu!'' shouted Ash in alarm, gripping the metal bar of the podium. The little pokémon recovered from the attack quickly, rapidly shaking his head in an attempt to refocus. He glanced back at Ash and gave him one fierce nod, letting him know he was okay.

''Pikachu, use thunder wave!'' Pikachu began to glow yellow as it was Kingler's turn to be paralyzed. The oversized crab hissed violently.

''Alright, Pikachu - now use tackle attack to push Kingler into the water! Now!'' Pikachu used all of his strength to sucessfully tackle Kingler into the water.

''Now give it your best thundershock attack!''

''Pika...CHU!'' shouted Pikachu as a piercing ray of light descended from the sky into the pool, causing the entire body of water to flash yellow. Electric sparks flowed ran across the surface of the water, causing Gary to stand on the edge of the podium worriedly. Pikachu stood on the block of ice panting as he slowly regained his energy, anxiously waiting for Kingler's next move.

''Kingler!'' shouted Gary in panic. Kingler resurfaced, flat on his back, unmoving.

''Kingler is unable to battle! Victory goes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu!'' shouted the referree, raising a green flag.

Ash's heart sank with relief. His could feel the adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins - God, he loved a good battle.

But this was even better than he thought.

''WAY TO GO, ASH!'' he heard a distant shout through the deafening cheering and applause of the crowd. He looked in his family's general direction, and Misty was jumping up and down, clapping her hands and whistling. His mother, Brock, and Andrea were also on their feet, cheering away. But the professor was still sitting down, understandably. Ash tried to imagine Gary's reaction at the sight of his grandfather cheering for his rival. Priceless.

''Good job, Pikachu!'' shouted Ash. Pikachu turned and smiled at his master, squealing in delight. He shot his little fist up in the air.

''Kingler, return!'' The K.O.'ed pokémon returned to its pokéball. ''Nidoqueen, it's your turn!''

_Nidoqueen..._ thought Ash. _Strong against electric type pokémon. Well... I'll let Pikachu give it a shot. If things turn ugly, I'll just send out gyrados._

''Nidoqueen, poison sting attack, now!'' shouted Gary, gripping the handle bars of his podium. Nidoqueen proceeded to release a big blob of poison, aimed right at Pikachu.

''Agility, Pikachu! Now!'' But Pikachu was too tired out to be quick enough to dodge the attack; Nidoqueen's poison sting smoldered him. Pikachu recoiled, falling to his side.

''Pikachu!'' exclaimed Ash worriedly.

''Nidoqueen, double kick attack! Go!'' The big, dinosaur-like pokémon double-kicked Pikachu, sending him flying onto another small ice platform. Pikachu lay on the ground, feeble, but desperately trying to regain his strength. He stood up, wobbling as he tried to shake off the poison.

_This looks bad_, thought Ash. _Pikachu's in no position to use either tackle or agility - he's too weak. Nidoqueen is strong against electricity, but it's worth a shot..._

''Pikachu! Thundershock, now!'' Pikachu nodded at Ash and unleashed visibly all of the energy he had left inside of him towards Nidoqueen. The pokémon barely flinched.

_Uh-oh..._

''Nidoqueen! Finish him off with a body slam!'' Ash had no time to think of a possible evasion to the attack - Pikachu had fought as hard as he could, but sadly, it was over for him. Nidoqueen slammed into Pikachu, causing him to fly back several feet and crash into the Ash's podium. Pikachu lay on the ground, beaten and bruised, unable to move.

''Pi...ka...'' the little mouse tried to get up, in vain. He fell flat on his face, completely wiped out.

''Pikachu! Are you alright, buddy?!'' Ash knelt down beside his friend, cradling him into his arms. The little pokémon panted and coughed, frowning up at his master, eyes glazed over with both regret and fear that Ash was disappointment in him.

''You gave it your best shot, buddy. You did great - I'm proud of you. Now get some rest. I'll take you to the pokémon center first thing after the match, I promise.'' Ash squeezed him tighter in his arms and Pikachu's frown turned into a faint smile, closing his eyes to rest. Ash slowly put him down, standing up to face Gary.

''Pikachu is unable to battle! The victory goes to Gary Oak and his Nidoqueen!''

''Way to go, Nidoqueen!'' cheered Gary. Nidoqueen roared. In the crowd, Professor Oak stood and clapped for his grandson.

Ash clutched Gyrados' pokéball and instantly thought of Misty. He looked up in the crowd and saw that she was on her feet, probably nervous as hell and worried about Pikachu.

He had to win. For her. For himself. For Pikachu.

_Alright, time to shine, Gyrados. You can do this._

''Gyrados, I choose you!'' He thought he saw Gary's face fall a little as Gyrados was released from his Pokéball and dove into the pool. The dino pokémon looked uneasy as Gyrados circled menacingly around her, readier than ever for battle.

_This should be easy_, Ash thought to himself. _He just had to act fast._

''Gyrados, Waterfall, now!'' Gyrados made an enormous splash into the pool, the tidal wave consuming Nidoqueen as she hung onto the block of ice she had been standing on for dear life. Millions of little water sprinklets descended into the crowd. The audience ooh-ed and ah-ed as the shower transluded into a short-lived rainbow.

''Come on, climb back up Nidoqueen! Get on your feet, hurry!'' shouted Gary.

''Now use Hyper Beam, Gyrados!'' Upon hearing this, Nidoqueen desperately clawed at the ice platform, but simply couldn't manage to pull herself up - Gyrados quickly charged up energy and released hyper beam, unleashing it upon the helpless dinosaur. Nidoqueen went flying, once again splashing water everywhere as it collapsed on the ground.

''Nidoqueen is unable to battle - victory goes to the team of Ash and Gyrados!''. The crowd cheered. Ash looked around, astounded that people we're actually rooting for him. He spotted Misty and Delia, who were simultaneously jumping up and down and hugging each other. Brock was hooting. Even Professor Oak seemed to be clapping and cheering for him!

''And Ash Ketchum takes the lead as Gary is down to only one pokémon! Which one of these two young trainers from Pallet Town will emerge victorious at the end of this heated battle?'' said the announcer.

Gary was furious and he glared at Ash with daggers in his eyes. Ash simply looked him down, unfazed - his attitude wasn't affecting him in the least. He was too overjoyed and confident to let Gary get to him.

If I know Gary like I think I do, and unless he's caught any other more suitable pokémon, his last pokémon will be...

''Blastoise! Out you go!''

Ash grinned. Blastoise. Predictable. Too bad Blastoise couldn't stand a chance against the one attack that Ash and Misty couldn't believe they had succeeded in teaching Gyrados. The fatal, unforgiving Dragon Rage.

I'll bet Gary doesn't think Gyrados can perform Dragon Rage, thought Ash.

''Alright, Blastoise! Hydro pump, now!'' Blastoise planted both of his feet firmly on the ground, deliberately making himself heavy to withstand the recoil of his water jets as he aimed and fired at Gyrados.

''Dive down, Gyrados!'' Gyrados rapidly submerged himself into the water, avoiding Blastoises' water attack.

''Follow him, Blastoise!'' Blastoise nodded towards Gary and jumped into the pool after Gyrados.

''Use skull bash! Do it!'' Both trainers as well as the crowd were on edge as the underwater action made it impossible to see what was going on on. There was an ear-crackling thump as Gyrados submerged from the water and landed on the crowd, thrashing and roaring in frustration. It tail whipped Blastoise in the process on it's own accord, launching the big turtle pokémon into the air, landing with a big crash.

Gyrados seemed more angered than hurt, which relieved Ash because that's exactly what was required for Dragon Rage - a little bit of pain, and a lot of fury. Blastoise slowly recovered, rising to his feet, trying to shake off the hit.

_This is it. Now or never._

''Gyrados! Dragon Rage, now!'' shouted Ash.

Gary's eyes widened. The crowd gasped in astonishment. Not very many Gyrados knew how to use Dragon Rage on command without destroying everything and anything in it's way. From her seat in the stadium, Misty smiled in pride. Sure, it was already fascinating that she herself, as it's trainer, had tamed Gyrados and trained him hard enough for him to learn to use Dragon Rage. But it was even more impressive for her that Gyrados was listening to Ash's commands.

Gyrados hunched its back, straightening itself out, sucking in air for a brief moment before releasing a trail of blue gas from it's mouth, shrouding Blastoise in it's deadly fume. Blastoise immediately recoiled as it let out a loud cry, falling on it's back and withdrawing in the process. It lay there in its shell, completely immobile.

The referee raised the green flag in his hand for one final time.

''Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!''

Ash blinked. One, twice, three times. Gary's jaw hit the floor. The audience was dead silent.

Then it went absolutely wild.

''Well, ladies and gentlemen - the match is officially over as 17 year-old Ash Ketchum has sucessfully defeated all 3 of Gary Oak's pokémon! Congratulations, Ash!'' boomed the announcer over the crowd's loud cheer and applause.

''Ash! Ash! Ash!'' They were chanting his name?! Ash was still completely dumbfounded as he looked around and saw that all eyes were on him, some parts of the stadium even rising to their feet - a standing ovation? Really?

Ash stood there for a long minute, taking in the crowd's appreciation and coming to terms with reality - he had really won! He had defeated Gary! He was advancing to the next round - he was one step closer to his dream.

There was no way to describe this feeling... this exhilerating thrill. He had never felt this way in his life - except maybe the other night when he had shared his first kiss with Misty. He thought he was going to burst in an overdose of happiness and well-being as he waved to the crowd in pride, soaking up as much of this as he could of what felt like one of the greatest moments he would ever live.

But there was someone else he wanted to share this moment with. Someone who he felt deserved to be here with him to take in some of the respect and appreciation from the crowd. Ash truly believed Misty deserved some credit in all of this, because he truly believed that he wouldn't be here now if it weren't for her.

''Ash!'' he heard a familiar female voice call from behind him. Ash turned, his eyes shining when he spotted Misty running across the field full speed. She ran up the stairs of the podium, so quickly Ash thought she was going to slip. Ash smiled even wider as he got a glimpse of Misty's shining, tear-streaked face for a split second before she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and securing fistfuls of the nape of his hair into her fists.

''You did it! I knew you would! But you did it!'' she choked up as more happy tears streamed freely down her face.

Ash pressed his forehead against hers, as he ran his hands across her back, reaching up to place one behind her head as he leaned her face into a passionate kiss for the entire stadium to see. They didn't care that it was mildly inappropriate for two teenagers to kiss that way in front of thousands of people. What mattered to them was this moment, and each other.

The crowd erupted into cheer and applaud even louder than they had before. And this time, everyone in the audience was on their feet, cheering away.

Even Professor Oak.


	14. Day 2: Goodbyes

Alright guys, an update! yayy! I will probably be updating sometime again today or tomorrow at the latest :) thanks for reading everyone!

Reviews:

**KidfromGallifrey:** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) I call Pikachu a mouse and a rodent because that's what he is... techincally! I try not to say Pikachu, pikachu, pikachu all the time.. hence why I try and vary my vocabulary a little.

**Sakurablossom729:** OF COURSE HE DID! you knew he would ;)

**Azukidoll:** I know, I wanted to do a more back-and-forth battle myself but since this is my first story and that was my first ''battle scene'' I wrote ever... I tried to keep it basic! I'll try and do better next time :) I must admit I stopped watching Pokémon after the third season as a child... I'm a fan of the original 150 Pokémon, not really into the new stuff but I have been re-watching the series since the beggining of the summer and I'm currently at the end of Season 3... I will however give the later seasons a try this time!

and thank you as well to **ultranx**, **Harmonious Wolf** and **rawrtastic** for your reviews!

* * *

Ash walked out of the stadium hand-in-hand with Misty, and as he made his way down the main corridor back to the entrance of Building C, several staff members as well as a few fellow trainers congratulated him for his victory.

''CONGRATULATIONS SWEETIE!'' exclaimed Delia with glee as she smothered Ash. ''Oh honey, I am SOOO proud of you!''

''Thanks... mom...'' wheezed Ash.

Professor Oak extended his hand towards Ash. ''Congratulations, Ash - that was really a impressive victory... I must say although you did win against my grandson. Where credit is due, I hand out gladly.''

Ash smiled. ''Thank you, Mr. Oak.''

''That Dragon Rage attack was spectacular. I'm very impressed you managed to teach it to Gyrados, and especially that you taught it to control it - not everyone succeeds in doing so. This proves you have a special connection to Pokémon, Ash - like a true Pokémon Master should.''

Misty squeezed Ash's hand and looked sideways in pride at her beau's shining face.

''Wow... that...that means a lot to me, Mr. Oak. Thank you very much.''

''Congratulations, Ash,'' said Andrea, peering out from behind Brock. ''That was a hell of a match.''

''Hell yeah!'' said Brock. ''You kicked his ass HARD. Felt good to see.'' Brock turned towards Professor Oak. ''Um... sorry, Professor Oak. No offense and all...''

''None taken,'' said Professor Oak. ''I know you all had your... differences with Gary in the past.''

_No kidding_, thought all three of them as they remembered how much of an ass Gary Oak had been the whole time they had known him. Self-absorbed and showy, he had seemingly made it his life purpose to get on Ash's nerves and butt heads with him at every occasion. Ash had tried to be friendly and give him a second and third and fourth chance, but Gary was just never interested in calling a truce. Ash really hoped that puberty had changed him for the better...

''Ketchum.''

It was Gary, standing several feet behind them. There was a moment of silence as Ash, Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak stood there, shocked that Gary seemingly wanted to talk to Ash. They had all assumed he had left already, having stormed out like the whiny little prince that he was... or had been before, at least...

''Go see him, Ash,'' said Misty in a low voice, but at the same time regretting having said it - what exactly did Gary want from Ash? He couldn't possibly want to congratulate him... did he want to talk shit or brag? Would they break into a fight? She hoped not... though she couldn't help fantasizing about Ash whooping Gary's butt.

Ash glanced at Professor Oak, and they shared the same momentary look of uncertainty mixed with curiosity. Baffled, he made his way the few feet over to Gary.

''Ash, I...'' Gary scratched the back of his head, his eyes dancing around the room. ''I wanted to say that Dragon Rage attack was... really something.'' He finally fessed up the courage to meet Ash's gaze. ''Look, I know you beat me and everything and I'm sure as hell not going to congratulate you for it... but I sure did underestimate you.'' Ever so slightly, Gary's lips twitched into a smile.

''Who's the loser now, huh?'' he tried to say it jokingly, but the sadness and deceipt in his own voice betrayed him. Ash almost felt bad for him.

''Gary...'' Ash tried to come up with something to say, but words failed him

''Nah, it's okay. Don't say anything. I think it's better that way.'' Gary offered him a grin, which Ash returned. ''I'm going home with my granddad and your mom. I'm working at the lab now, have been for a while... it's a pretty cool job; I'm getting paid a lot of money to work with Pokémon all day, every day - and, needless to say, I'm learning from the best,'' said Gary, glancing passed Ash at Professor Oak. ''But I guess I haven't trained as hard as I should have because I was so busy working at the lab. I wasn't ready for the League, like I thought I was...'' Gary looked down to the ground. There was a moment of silence.

''Well, there's always next year, right?'' offered Ash, though he didn't quite know why.

At this, Gary perked up. ''Count on it. And I hope to God you won't be the defending champion... 'cause I might just have to kill myself if that happens.''

Ash laughed out loud. ''Well, I could do it for you when the time comes. If you're not up to it, you know.''

''Really? You'd do that for me?''

''Gladly.'' A smile etched on both the corners of their mouths.

''So, um... truce?'' Ash extended his hand toward Gary. Gary hesitated, as though he were fighting some major interior battle.

''Truce. I guess,'' agreed Gary as they shook hands firmly.

''See you, Ketchum,'' said Gary, walking away. ''I'm just going to go and get my stuff and check myself out, Grandpa, Mrs. Ketchum,'' said Gary as he passed beside the Professor. ''I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes.''

''Okay, kiddo.''

Gary shot an apprehensive look at Misty and Brock before turning his back to them and walking out of the building, until finally he was out of sight. Ash rejoined with the group.

''Well that was... weird.''

''That was very weird, yes,'' agreed Brock. ''So what exactly did he say? We thought you guys were going to start killing each other or something until you _shook hands_? Unexpected, really.'' Brock looked quizzically at him.

''I don't know. He said Dragon Rage was impressive and that he'd underestimated me.'' Ash himself was still recovering from the unnaturally friendly interaction.

''See! I knew you would mend fences someday! You're both smart and such talented children,'' gleeted Delia, her eyes shut closed. ''I'm so glad your rivalry has finally come to an end! Now we can all be one big happy family!''

''Now that's a scary thought,'' Ash muttered, draping his arm around Misty's shoulders. Misty giggled quietly. Brock had on his face the most dreadful expression they both had ever seen.

''I'm so sorry we have to leave so soon, sweetie - I'd have loved to stayed to watch your next matches, but Sam has an important conference to attend in the morning. You know I won't miss a second of your next matches on television, and call me every night! And remember, you have to change your you know what -''

''I promise, Mom.'' interupted Ash before Delia could finish her sentence - he knew too well the end of it. He narrowed his eyes at Brock, who was chuckling. Ash pulled his mother into a hug, realizing as he put his arms around her how slight and fragile she was now compared to when he was younger. He remembered how she used to bend down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Now, he was at least a full head taller than she was, and Delia had to get on her tiptoes to plant one on the side of his face.

''I love you, Ash. Come home after the tournement, just to say hi and spend a few days, will you?'' She looked over at Brock. ''You too, Brock. You know you're like part of the family - you are welcome at any time. Andrea, you're very welcome to come along, obviously. And I don't even feel the need to invite Misty - I always count her in with Ash,'' said Delia, giving Misty an adoring look. Misty smiled back in return, tightening her grip around Ash's waist.

''Sure thing, Mrs. Ketchum. We'd be glad to come over and have dinner, stay the night and be off sometime the following morning,'' said Brock.

''Make sure to make some of your Deep Dish Chilli Dog Pizza Pot Pie, Mom. I can't think of a better victory meal,'' grinned Ash, thinking about his favourite meal. His mother always made this for him on special occasions - and this meant, most of the time, when he returned home after a long period of absence.

''Sure thing!'' Delia's face was a portrait of happiness.

''So, what's the plan, Stan?'' said Brock turning to Ash, as both couples waded outside the building, slowly making their way towards their respective hotel rooms.

''Well, there's not a cloud in the sky - how about hitting the beach? It's just a 20 minute drive south of the Village,'' offered Ash. ''Let our Pokémon out for a stretch, go for a swim...''

''Sounds great!'' said both Andrea and Misty at the same time.

''Misty, Brock tells me you're into water Pokémon - I love water Pokémon! Much to Brock's dismay... his Onix and Geodude don't stand a chance against my Wartortle,'' said Andrea, grinning michievously at Brock and giving him a playful nudge. Brock scoffed.

''Really! Why didn't you say so before! I _love_ water Pokémon! I think they're just the best! I just love the way they swim and float and dive!'' gushed Misty, eyes shining.

''Don't you just looove the cute way they just waddle around?'' continued Andrea with the same dreamy expression on her face.

'_'I know! I know!_ I'm hoping to someday capture another dragon type Pokémon that live in the ocean, like Dratini or Dragonite with one of my numerous self-made lures!''

''I make all of my own lures, too! I'll show you them, sometime!''

''Do you have them with you?''

''Are you kidding! I never go anywhere without them!''

''Bring them to the beach, and I'll bring mine!'' squeeled an overexcited Misty.

''Cool!''

''Great!''

Ash and Brock shared a look.

''This always happens,'' said Brock in a low voice, shaking his head.

Ash laughed, and put his hands on Brock's shoulders. ''Welcome to my life, buddy.''


	15. Day 2: Memories and Making a Splash

''Pika pi!'' exclaimed Pikachu as he pressed his nose up against the driver seat window. They had arrived at the beach, and he was very excited to go surfing.

''Ride the waves, Pikachu! Be careful!'' Ash called after him as Pikachu ambled over to the shoreline with his pink surfboard in hand.

''Let's go swimming!'' proposed Andrea to Misty as the boys got their stuff out of the trunk.

''Good idea!'' agreed Misty. She turned to Ash and Brock. ''You guys coming with us?''

''Um... no thanks. I think I'm just gonna work on my tan,'' muttered Brock. ''But by all means, you guys go on and splash around for me.'' He made a dismissal movement with his hand, looking at the ocean with disdain.

Misty shook her head. Why did Brock have such an aversion to water?

Ash turned to Misty. ''I'll stay with Brock a while... but I won't be long, I promise.'' The way he was looking at her made her insides churn. Shirt off, hair lightly blowing in the wind, and his beautiful eyes gazing right into hers... she gulped. Why did Ash Ketchum have so much power over her? Ever since they'd been friends, she'd have chosen him over everyone and everything else in a heartbeat - like Rudy, for example, the gym leader they had met while travelling in the Orange Islands, who'd been sweet and caring and actually showing signs of romantic interest towards her. Ash had been no more than a complete imbecile clueless immature little boy at the time... but her heart was still with him. Even Dany had been no more than an unreasonable, very superficial little infatuation - of course he had been gorgeous and much older than she was, but she knew she hadn't been in love with him. Ash was the only boy she had ever truly loved, of that she was certain, and she knew in her heart that that would never change; she would love him forever. The thought reassured her, now that they were officially together.

But now that he had turned into a total gentleman hunk to coincide with all the positive qualities she had always loved about him, it was very hard for her not to completely melt on the spot sometimes when he looked at her like that. His chocolate brown eyes looked the same as they always had, physically, but it was something about the way he looked at her now... the burning desire and passionate love he felt for her was so obvious in his eyes and seemed to radiate through his body, reeling her in like a magnet. She just could not look away, and couldn't help but stare back, dumbfounded, at his perfect masculine face.

Misty decided to take control. She made herself look away, focusing.

''Alright, then,'' she said, peeling off her t-shirt over her head and removing her minishorts, revealing a teeny weeny sea-green bikini. She shook her hair out of its ponytail and snapped the elastic around her wrist. As she deposited her small pile of clothing on the passenger seat, she caught a glimpse at Ash's face, and smiled wickedly in victory - mission accomplished.

Misty looked the most beautiful at the beach, Ash had always thought, because a) her entire face lit up with joy whenever she was near the ocean. She had on a permanent smile and her eyes sparkled with excitement at the prospect of being near the water. Her eyes... god, they were so beautiful. He had never met any other person in the world who's eyes were prettier than Misty's. In part because of their distinctive aquamarine colour, but mostly because of the way Misty so easily reflected what she felt inside through them; they were the perfect windows to her soul. When she was happy, her eyes glimmered with the fire of a thousand suns, making them bold and shiny. When she was sad, they turned bluer in colour. She was beautiful nevertheless, but of course Ash did anything in his power to make her happy, always.

The second reason was because Misty looked absolutely stunning in a bikini. If Misty was as shallow as her three sisters, she could easily be touring the world as a Sensational Sister - and, in his opinion, would be the most beautiful of the four. She had a perfect body, long and lean from head to toe. She had the prettiest face and her long, flowing red hair made her look exactly like a mermaid.

Ash grinned, remembering the time that Daisy, Violet and Lily had pretty much forced her into being a part of one of their presantations back in Cerulean. They had given Misty the main role, the part of a mermaid - much to everyone's surprise, as her sisters were probably the most narcisistic, self-centered and attention craving girls he'd ever come to know. But Misty had done a fantastic job, swimming and diving gracefully like she'd lived in the water her whole life, like a real mermaid. Ash remembered not being able to take his eyes off the entire show and feeling a little funny the first time he'd seen her in her costume. He'd even told Brock, ''Misty's really pretty, isn't she, Brock?'' much to Brock's surprise that Ash would ever say anything of the sort - yet - about their friend, though he'd known all along that Ash really liked Misty, and vice versa, despite their constant childish arguing.

Those were the days, thought Ash. And here they were now, 7 years later, and now Ash knew too well what that feeling was - attraction. Sure, he'd seen other pretty girls in his life; many, in fact. But no other girl had given him that feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't care about getting to know any other girl, though he knew other girls had shown interest in him in the past - Melody, Bianca, Dawn, May... to Ash, they had been merely friends that happened to be pretty. Misty... their close relationship made her even more special to him. Even when they'd been younger and fought constantly, Ash not once ceased to believe that Misty was his very best friend, because he knew that even though Misty had the worst temper ever, she cared for him more than anything else. She'd yell at him whenever he did anything reckless, and though his first instinct was to yell back at her in defense, deep down he'd known that she was really only yelling at him because she was worried about him. One memorable moment stood out to him especially; the time they had went to the Ghost Tower in Lavender Town to capture a ghost Pokémon to beat Sabrina's Kadabra in Saffron City, and he and Pikachu had been killed by a chandelier that had had crushed them to the ground. He'd flown around town as a ghost with Haunter, Gastly, and Gengar, but not before stopping to see Misty and Brock, who were waiting for him outside the tower. Misty had been pacing back and forth, consumed with worry, pleading Brock to come inside with her so they could go make sure he was okay. The scene had truly shocked Ash, and that's when he'd come to realize that Misty really cared about him - despite the fierce, independent front she put up around him. The look in her her eye... he'd never seen her look so panicked when they had rushed inside and saw him lying there on the ground, unconscious with Pikachu, under the crushing weight of the chandelier. Ash had watched her, in spectral form, pull him out in a flash, while Brock worked over Pikachu, sizing up the severity of the crushing impact on his little body. Misty had been focused only on Ash, pulling off his cap and running a hand through his hair, prying open his eyelids, desperately trying to shake him awake, in vain.

''Ash! Open your eyes! Please!'' she had cried, sobbing, as she continued to shake him in her arms. ''You have to open your eyes,'' she'd told his limp body, pressing her forehead to his, rocking him back and forth. ''I... I can't live without you... please...'' Ash was seated beside her, trying to comfort her with his presence - even Pikachu put a little paw on her shoulder, his little ears pointing down, as they did when he was sad. Ash couldn't stop looking at her face, how truly devastated and panicked she was, and his only desire was to reassure her and soothe her - it was time to let her know he was okay. The scene truly touched him, but he couldn't stand to see her look so sad - it broke his heart. He hated when Misty cried, and he hated even more when she cried because of him.

''I'm sorry I can't hang out longer, guys, but I have to go,'' he'd told his fellow ghost Pokémon. ''My friends need me,'' he'd whispered, looking only at Misty when he said it. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar had merely nodded grimly; despite their lack of tact and incapability of being serious, the touching scene had been able to reach them, and they'd been able to understand the gravity of the situation. So Ash and Pikachu had slipped back into their respective bodies. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself perched up in Misty's neck, and the first thing he noted was how nice she smelled, how soft and warm her skin was compared to his ice-cold skin - that tended to happen when someone had been dead for over an hour, he guessed.

''Hey, Misty,'' he had mumbled into her neck. Misty had rapidly pulled him away, eyes wide as she stared at his face in disbelief.

''Ash! You're... you're alive,'' she'd choked up, wiping some tears off her face before stiffling him with an enormous hug. He held her as tight as he could in return, letting her sob into his neck for a few minutes, wanting nothing more to comfort her.

''I was so worried... so worried... I thought you were dead... I thought...'' she cried and cried as he rubbed her back soothingly.

''Shh, it's okay Mist... it's okay... I'm here, I'm alive. I'm okay.'' He'd gently pulled her away and grinned at her tentatively, trying to prove that he was really alright. He'd jumped back in surprise when she suddenly socked him on the arm.

''Don't ever scare me like that again, Ash Ketchum!'' she'd shouted.

''Ow! What the heck was that for!''

Brock had rolled his eyes at the scene next to him, a live Pikachu perched in his arms. Here we go again... it was too good to be true...

''Yo. Ash.'' said Brock. It sounded like a distant voice, calling him back from his reverie. Ash blinked. The three of them were looking at him like he was crazy.

''Yeah. Yeah?''

Misty giggled. ''What was that? You totally spaced out on us for like, a minute there.'' She eyed him suspiciously, amused. ''What on Earth were you thinking about?''

Ash pulled her closer to him. ''Oh, nothing. Just you, really,'' he retorted, grinning down at her lovingly. Her sea-green eyes shone.

''And how I'm about to throw you into that water over there,'' he added, nodding once toward the ocean before scooping her up in his arms.

Misty giggled whole-heartedly. ''What! Ash! Stop! No!'' Misty knew that trying to kick her way out of his iron grasp was not going to help her, but she tried as hard as she could, nevertheless.

''Ash!'' Beside them, Brock had Andrea over his shoulder in potato sack manner. Ash waded deeper and deeper into the water, ignoring Misty's little foot splashes.

Just then, she had an idea.

''Goldeen, go!'' she shouted, throwing her pokéball into the ocean. Goldeen emerged, swimming in circles around them.

''Goldeen, water gun Ash! Now!''

The little fish pokémon looked quizically at Misty, wanting to make sure she had understood correctly. ''Goldeen?''

''Just do it, Goldeen!''

''What! That's not -'' Ash didn't have time to finish his sentence as Goldeen released water gun, right to his face, completely soaking him from head to waist. Ash stood there, holding Misty, eyes shut, mouth wide open. His black hair clung to his forehead. Misty burst out laughing.

''Nice one, Misty!'' encouraged Andrea, upside down behind Brock.

Ash blinked the water out of his eyes and looked down at Misty, who gave him a sheepish look. ''You only got what you deserved,'' she told him.

Ash shrugged. ''Alright, fine. In you go then, sweetheart.'' He dropped her very ungentlemanlike in the water. Misty went in with a loud shriek and splash. Ash expected her to resurface shortly thenafter, but instead felt two hands jerk his ankles, and he lost balance, falling to the bottom of the water.

When he resurfaced, Misty was a few feet ahead of him, swimming away facing him. Only her head peered out over the waterline as she squirted a little jet of water from her mouth. ''Game on, Ash Ketchum.''


End file.
